A Winchester Wonderland
by Blondie 20000
Summary: After Dean encounters an white rabbit, he is thrown into the world of Wonderland where he meets interesting characters on the way. Can Sam and Castiel save Dean before the madness gets to him.
1. Chapter 1: Down the rabbit hole

In the bunker, Sam was on the laptop researching any cases that are seen as suspicious but so far he couldn't find anything. He sighs and closes the laptop.

"You found anything?" His older brother Dean called out.

Sam shakes his head "No nothing. "

"Oh come on man I need a case, we have been stuck in this bunker for two days" Dean went over to the fridge "I'm going to go insane if we stay here any longer". He opened the fridge and got a pack of beer out. He offered one to his brother. Sam takes the beer while Dean sat down next to him and opened his own beer.

"Anything from Cas?"

Sam shakes his head "No not that I'm aware of."

Dean sighs.

Sam smiles "Look dude there will be a case there always is we just have to be patient." Dean frowns and takes a gulp of his beer. "Oh wait I forgot patience is not your thing."

Dean rolls his eyes and looks at his watch.

"I'm hungry."

 _That's nothing unusual._ Sam thought.

"I'm going to go out get some pizza you want anything?" Dean asked him. Sam was about to open his mouth but Dean interrupted him "Oh wait let me guess you probably want the juiciest bowl of salad with the greenest lettuce and tomatoes that are red as a ruby."

Sam rolls his eyes "No thanks I think I will join you with the pizza tonight. "

"Well I guess I better get you a vegetarian pizza so you still have some of your healthy tomatoes and peppers."

Sam chuckled "Oh yeah that sounds delicious."

Dean makes a face and says "I'm having the pizza with all the meats."

"Oh well that contains a lot of calories."

Dean grins and picks up the car keys from the table. He up the stairs. Halfway up he turned and said "I won't be long and if you need me call me."

Sam gives his brother an ensuring look "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Dean smiles and opens the door. He goes out and closes it behind him.

Sam opens the laptop and continues his search for cases.

* * *

Dean was walking back to his beloved Baby with two pizza boxes in his hands. He got in the car and turned the key. The engine purred as the Impala came to life the sound in which was heaven to Dean's ears. Dean stroked the steering wheel and drove back on to the road.

As he was driving, he noticed something on the side of the road something white. He couldn't see it probably because it was night time and he was far away. However as he got closer, he saw that the figure was white and furry with two pointed ears and a pocket watch that was about the size of a human fist. The figure was jumping around with panic and kept continuously checking the pocket watch.

 _What the hell._ Dean thought.

Dean immediately slammed down on the brakes and came to an abrupt stop. He got out of the car and got his flash light from the trunk and shone it in the direction of the figure but it was too late the figure was gone.

Dean had two options. It was either a vision or it was real. Then he had thought.

 _Wait why the hell would I have a vision of a white furry monster_

So Dean went with the other option. He got his gun and put it in his back pocket. He broke into a sprint into the woods.

As Dean got deeper into the woods he started to slow down into a walk.

 _Must have got away_ He thought.

All of a sudden he heard a voice that was full of panic and fear. The voice was coming from Dean's right so Dean turned and ran in that direction. The voice kept repeating the same thing over and over again. The voice was saying

"I'm late I'm late oh the Queen is going to be furious she is going to have my head."

Dean didn't fully take notice on why the voice was saying that he was more focused on getting to the voice to see what the hell was going on.

Dean paused and immediately got his gun out of his back pocket. The figure that he saw on the side of the road was standing there looking around and the voice that Dean was hearing was coming from that thing.

Dean aims his gun at the creature "Hey you floppy ears turn around."

The creature paused and slowly turns around. The thing gasped as soon as it saw the gun.

"Who are you?" the creature asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." The creature looked at him. "Oh wait let me change my question slightly, what are you?"

The creature became puzzled "Um isn't a bit obvious what I am."

Dean eyes it up and down. The creature is wearing a navy blue waist coat with a black bowtie around its neck. On its face it had a pair of oval glasses that were settled on its nose. This creature must have been about 5ft 5 and it had a furry white ball attached to the bottom of its back.

Dean realized it was starting to look annoyed.

"Well to me you look like a furry white monster with an old fashion waist coat and nerdy glasses."

The creature glares at him "I'm a white rabbit you fool."

Dean had to admit it did look like a rabbit but Dean wasn't going to take that as an answer.

"A rabbit huh well I'm sorry but rabbits don't wear waist coats, carry pocket watches and they don't even speak."

The white rabbit sighs "Look sir I don't have time for this I'm late."

"Late for what."

"It's none of your business sir." the white rabbit started fidgeting "I really need to go I'm not kidding if I am late then I am going to be in so much trouble."

Dean was trying to think why on earth a rabbit would be late for something, and then he had a thought.

"It's that time of the year." he says with a grin.

"Um excuse me." the rabbit says looking puzzled.

"You know its spring, Easter eggs are all on the shelves in the supermarkets and we have a rabbit at Easter that is known as the Easter bunny."

"And what's that to do with me." the rabbit said still looking puzzled.

Dean laughs "Well you must be the Easter bunny."

The rabbit's eyes widen "I am not an Easter bunny." The rabbit shakes his head "What the hell is an Easter bunny."

Dean frowns "Um it's a rabbit that brings eggs to children at Easter bit like Santa who brings presents to children at Christmas."

The rabbit stared at him, speechless on what he has just heard.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking."

The rabbit laughs "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Seriously a rabbit delivering eggs how stupid is that. Wouldn't it make more sense if the chickens delivered the eggs."

Dean had to kind of agree with him on that one. All of sudden Dean started walking towards the rabbit with the gun still aimed at him. The rabbit stopped laughing and straightened up with fear.

"Look here Bugs Bunny you better start talking." The rabbit quickly nods. "Ok, first tell me where are you going?" The rabbit started putting his paws in his waist coat trembling as he was doing it and he got out a piece of paper and showed it to Dean. Dean looked at the paper "What's that?"

"An invitation to the Queen's Croquet party." The rabbit answers. Then he pointed to the bottom of the paper where it says Mr White Rabbit."See I told you I am the white rabbit."

Dean was trying to take in everything he was hearing.

 _First I met Bugs Bunny and now I have just found out he is going to a Queen's Croquet party. What the hell have I just got myself into?_ Dean thought.

All of sudden he felt a sharp pain in his leg and Dean collapsed on the ground in pain.

The rabbit looks at him.

"I'm sorry I had to kick you sir but I really need to go."The rabbit checks his pocket watch and his eyes widen "Oh yes I definitely need to go right now."

The rabbit sprinted off further into the woods.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yells as he got back up.

He checked his leg over but luckily nothing serious was done. Dean picks up his flashlight and gun and runs in the rabbit's direction.

As Dean was running he saw the white rabbit crawling through a hole. The rabbit disappeared into the darkness. Dean slowed down when he reached the hole. He crouched down and reflected his flash light into the hole but there was no sign of the rabbit.

Dean sighs heavily

 _How can a rabbit just disappear in a hole that quickly_

Dean stands back up and thought about what he should do. Well here were his options, option one was to call Sam and tell him about what he has just discovered and they can do research on what it could be and they could check out the hole tomorrow. Option two was to go in the hole right now and look for the fur ball and kill him. Of course Dean uses his downstairs brain and goes with option two.

Dean crouches down again and starts to crawl into the hole. Halfway through the tunnel, Dean's flash light started to flicker.

"No no no don't you dare." Dean says as he was shaking his flash light. Suddenly the flash light went off causing the tunnel to go pitch black. "Well that is just fantastic." He says sarcastically.

Dean thought there was no point going back because he believed he was nearly at the end of the tunnel, so he carried on crawling and used his trained eyes to try and see through the dark.

All of sudden he felt nothing under him. Then he realized that he was going towards another hole. He was about to stop but it was too late, he was too close to the hole and his body went forward and dived straight into the hole.

Dean went down like a bullet. His screams echoed throughout the tunnel of the hole full of fear and panic.

 _This is it. This is the end. I'm going straight to my death_

He continued going down until his body vanished into the darkness and the screams were replaced with silence.


	2. Chapter 2 Eat me Drink me

The alarm went off on Sam's phone causing Sam to groan as he sat up.

 _Why was the alarm going off it's not morning already is it._ Sam thought as he grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off.

He checked the time on the phone and saw it said 6:30 am.

 _Must have fallen asleep while I was looking for cases. But why didn't Dean wake me up._

Sam closes the laptop and gets up. He suddenly remembered that Dean went to get pizza last night. Sam prayed that Dean didn't eat his pizza as well as he went over to the fridge to see if Dean put his pizza in the fridge but there was nothing.

Sam sighs as he closes the fridge and went over to the bins. What was weird to Sam was that there were no pizza boxes in the bins.

 _Unless they are in Dean's room._

Sam went to Dean's room and knocked on the door.

"Dean you awake." There was no response. Sam knocked again "Dean did you eat both of the pizzas last night." There was still no response. Sam sighs and opens the door. "Dean wake up its" He paused as he saw that Dean wasn't in this room and by the look of it Dean never went to bed last night.

Sam's face grew with concern as he looked around the room for any pizza boxes but he couldn't find anything.

Sam walks out of the room

"DEAN."

He quickly checked all the rooms he couldn't find his brother anywhere. Sam started to panic. He stopped searching so he can calm himself down.

 _Calm down Sam, remember that Dean was fed up of being in the bunker maybe he went to the local bar and met a hot chick there and probably invited her into the car._

Sam pushed that image out of his mind and checked his phone for any missed calls from his brother but there wasn't any. Sam decided to call Dean to see where the hell he was but unfortunately it went to voicemail. Sam kept continuously calling Dean but there was no answer.

 _Damm it Dean why are you not answering._

Sam realized he hasn't checked the garage so he quickly went to the garage hoping that he will see Dean with the Impala having their usual romantic conversations.

 _If Dean was able to make love to that car he would so definitely do that._ Sam thought as he finally got to the garage but his hopes fall when he sees that there was no sign of the Impala or Dean.

Now Sam was panicking.

"So much for me last night saying everything will be fine." He muttered to himself.

As he was walking back to the main room of the bunker, Sam decided to call Castiel to see if he knew where Dean was. Fortunately Cas picked up the phone.

 _"Hello Sam."_

"Hey Cas."

 _"How are you Sam?"_

"Um not good at the moment, I need to ask you something."

 _"Is it something to do with Dean?"_

Sam can tell that Cas immediately became worried he always becomes worried when it might be something is to do with Dean.

"Unfortunately yes. Have you seen or heard from Dean last night?"

 _"No I have not seen or heard from Dean last night why what's happened?"_

"He didn't come back to the bunker last night and I have called him but his not picking up."

 _"Do you want me to call him to see if he will answer to me?"_ Cas suggested.

"Um you could try but I doubt that's going to work Cas if he won't answer to me then I don't think he will answer to you."

Cas sighs _"I will come over as soon as I can Sam."_

"Thanks Cas, see you soon."

The call ended and Sam slumped back on a chair.

 _Dean what have you got yourself into this time._

* * *

Dean opens his eyes. He let out a groan as he sat up. His head is pounding.

 _I think I had too much to drink last night._ He thought.

Dean looks round but nothing was familiar to him.

"SAM."

The only response he received was an echo of his voice. Suddenly it all came back to Dean which made him jump up.

"The rabbit I was chasing a rabbit then I fell down a hole."

Dean looks up and saw he was a long way down. Dean got his phone out to call Sam but the screen came up with no signal.

"DAMM IT." Dean sighs and puts his phone back into his pocket. "I guess I have to find my own way out."

Suddenly.

"Oh I am really late I need to go I need to hurry up."

Dean straightened up when he heard the voice

"OI RABBIT." Dean roared as he followed the voice.

Dean catches up and sees the rabbit going through a door. Dean reaches for his back pocket to get his gun out but then he realizes his gun is gone.

 _Well that's just brilliant first my flash light decides to go dead, my phone has no signal and now I have no gun._

Dean shakes his head. He was going to have to use his fists.

He opens the door.

As he entered the room, the room had cream colored walls and a checked colored floor that reminded Dean of a chess board. The room was full of doors that were the same color as the walls so it caused the doors to blend in easily.

 _That's just great how the hell am I to know which door floppy ears went through_ Dean thought as he walked to the first door and twisted the knob but the door was locked.

Dean tried the second door but the same thing occurred. Dean went round to all the doors but all of them were locked. Now Dean was getting frustrated until he saw another door that was much smaller than the rest of the doors. The door must have been about 3 inches tall.

Dean walks over to the door and crouches down to have a better look.

 _So who uses this door a mouse?_ He thought as he went to turn the knob and what a surprise it was locked.

Dean grumbled to himself as he stands back up and turns around.

What was different though was that there was a glass table in the middle of the room with a golden key lying on top of it. Dean could have sworn that wasn't there before however he still walked over and grabbed the key. He examined it. The key looked like a skeleton key that is usually found in old fashioned, Gothic mansions.

Dean turns and looks at all the doors wondering which door he should try first. He walks up to one of the doors and puts the key into the key hole. He tries to unlock the door but nothing happens.

"One door down 7 more to go." He said as he moved on to the next door but that wouldn't unlock either.

6 doors later Dean started getting agitated, he badly wanted to get out of this room.

He looks down at the key "Well you won't much help."

Then he had an idea and walks to the tiny door and crouches down again. He used the key to unlock the door. This time the door unlocked and when the door opened Dean never thought he would see something so beautiful.

The Scenery was like a painting. The river was crystal clear that sparkled due to the sun shining down on it. The grass was the greenest grass that Dean has ever seen. Flowers that had all the colors of the rainbow and the sky that was blue as the ocean without a single cloud in the sky.

Dean was awestruck and speechless from what he was seeing. He suddenly snapped out of it and shakes his head.

 _Well I can't exactly fit through there unless if I was Tom Thumb._

The hunter let out a sigh and closes the door.

Worry started building up inside of Dean "

 _What if I'm stuck here, what if Sam can't find me, What if Sam doesn't find the Impala._

Now Dean was worrying

 _Baby will be on her own, alone and abandoned._

Suddenly a bottle appeared on the table. Dean tilted his head to the side as he got up and walked to the table. He put the key down and picks up the bottle. The bottle had a tag attached to it that said

 **Drink me**

"Drink me." Dean said as he examined the bottle.

The bottle was a glass bottle that contained a blue substance in it. Dean opened the lid of the bottle and took a sniff. It didn't smell of anything however Dean remained suspicious.

 _Should I drink it or not"_

After a minute of debating with himself, Dean finally decided to try a little bit of the substance. Part of Dean felt like he was going to regret this.

 _Well it's either poisoned to death or starved to death, I think I will go with the poison at least it's quicker._

He sips the liquid.

Dean never had so many flavors hit him in one go. There was mixture of apple pie, cherry pie, beer this was all overwhelming for Dean. Dean's started drooling and takes another sip. However, this time Dean experienced a strange sensation in his stomach and as he looked round, the room started to get bigger.

 _What the_ Dean thought.

He felt something heavy in his hands and as he looked the bottle was getting bigger. It was not the room that was getting bigger it was him getting smaller. Dean yelped and dropped the bottle.

All of the sudden the shrinking stopped leaving Dean at 3 inches tall.

Dean's eyes widen as he looks around the room that was now towering over him, he gulped.

"I guess I'm Tom Thumb now." He says laughing nervously. He then remembered about the door, "Finally I can get out of here". He runs to the door and twists the knob.

The door remained locked.

"No no don't be locked." He said as he tried again but the door remained locked. "OPEN UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The hunter screamed as he started hitting and kicking the door. Unfortunately that didn't work.

He then paused and remembered about the key, he sighs with relief as he put his hand in his pocket then froze when he couldn't feel anything in there. He checks his other pocket again nothing.

 _Where the hell did the key go?_

He froze and turns to look up at the table. There was the key lying on the table top.

 _Well that's just freaking fantastic, how the hell am I going to get up there?_

Dean slid down the door in defeat and buried his head in his hands. Dean then felt something on his lap; he looks down and there was a box that said

 **Eat me**

 _I swear is this room trying to make me crazy because it's doing a damm good job of it._

He opens the box and saw a loaf of cake with black icing that also said Eat me. Dean picks up the cake. Without hesitation he bit into the cake. He stands up waiting for something to happen. He took another bite causing the strange sensation to come back into his stomach.

Dean realized that the cake was getting smaller in his hands and he was moving away from the floor. He drops the cake and was relieved to be back to his normal size. However the growing wouldn't stop and he continued moving away from the floor and everything in the room started becoming smaller.

 _Stop Stop_ Dean thought in panic.

He then hit his head on the ceiling

"OW SON OF A BITCH!" he yells as he rubs his head.

Dean looks down at the room; the table was the size of a table you would see in a doll's house. Dean bent down to pick up the key and the bottle from the floor. Luckily there was still some liquid left in the bottle. Dean drank the last remaining liquid of the bottle and started to shrink again.

Back to his three inches height, Dean went over to the door while dragging the key with him. With all his strength he lifts the key up and puts it into the key hole. Dean twists the key and the door unlocks. The door opens revealing the breathtaking surroundings.

 _Why is it always me that's gets into a mess?_ Dean thought as he walked through the door which slowly closes behind him.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Tweedledee and Tweedledum

Sam was pacing up and down the bunker constantly looking at his phone until suddenly the door opened.

"Dean." Sam said hopes high. However, when he turns his hopes drop.

"Um no it's Castiel."

"Oh sorry Cas I thought you were Dean."

"Um I am not Dean." Cas said.

Sam chucked "I know you're not Dean. Dean doesn't wear a trench coat."Cas frowns. Sam decides to go straight to the point "You heard from Dean?"

Cas shakes his head causing Sam to sigh.

"Where did Dean go last night?" Cas asked.

"He went to get pizza."

"Pizza" Cas said

"Yes pizza he was hungry."

"Well that's nothing unusual." Cas said looking puzzled.

"I know." Sam said

Cas become worried "Do you think his been taken."

"There is a possibility." Sam said.

Cas walks up to him and leans in to Sam's face causing Sam to step back "Then we must find him he could be in serious danger."

Sam nods agreeing with him "We will go to the pizza place first and ask if they seen him."

Cas agrees "Yes we will do that." Cas holds up his car keys "We will use my car." He said as he handed the keys over to Sam.

* * *

"Excuse me sir have you seen this man?"Sam asks holding up a picture.

The man looks up and down the picture and nods.

"Yes he came here last night and ordered some food why has something happened?"

"Yes, his gone missing" Sam says

"Oh um I'm sorry I didn't know anything about that."

Sam looked at Cas and turned back to the man.

"We would like to ask you some questions."

The man nods.

"Of course I'm happy to answer to them."

"Was there anyone else here last night expect this man who may have been seen as suspicious." Sam asks.

The man shakes his head.

"I don't think so I think he was the only customer in the room."

"Um ok, what did you and the man talk about?" Sam asks.

"Um not much he asked for two pizzas one was a meat pizza and the other was a vegetarian pizza. Then he gave me the money and took the pizza boxes and that was about it."

Cas didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure that is everything?"

The man turned to Cas "Yes that was everything."

Cas still wasn't convinced.

"You might have taken him "Sam turned and glared at Cas, however the angel continued talking. "Well you say he was the only customer in the room last night so you and your colleagues might have tried to grab this man or when the man took his pizza you might have poisoned it so when he eats the pizza he could have collapsed and you might have dragged his body to a place where he would less likely be found." Cas walked up to the counter leaning in the man's face "Where is he?"

The man blinked "What."

Cas suddenly banged his fists on the table.

"WHERE IS HE."

"Cas enough" Sam said as he pulled the angel back.

Fury appeared on the man's face.

"How dare you come in here and accuse me of kidnapping or poisoning your friend."

"I'm so sorry sir my friend is just worried about him." Sam says .

Cas stood there glaring at the man causing the man to become even angrier.

"GET OUT THE BOTH OF YOU"

"I still got a few more questions to ask you sir".

Sam does his best puppy eyes expression .However the man didn't fall for it.

"I SAID GET OUT."

"Ok we're going come on Cas." Sam says as he opens the door.

Cas gives the man one last look then walks out with Sam following behind.

As Sam and Cas walk back to the car, Sam turns towards Cas with his arms crossed

"What the hell was that Cas?"

Cas looked at him "I was asking him a question."

"A question more like an interrogation." Sam says.

"I had to Sam he might have been lying."

Sam signs "Look Cas let me do the talking and anyway if they took Dean then the Impala would still be here but it's not."

Cas looks round then looks back at Sam.

"They might have moved the Impala."

Sam sighs and goes in the car while Cas walks round to the other side of the car and gets in. Sam could see that Cas was getting agitated and he knew that Cas badly wanted to find Dean and so did he but Cas can't go round jumping to conclusions and accusing people of things they may of not even done.

"Cas we are going find him."bCas stares out of the window and says nothing while Sam continues "Cas, me and Dean always go missing and we always find each other."

"That is true." Cas says.

Sam gives his most encouraging smile .

"Keep an eye on the roads in case there is anything that might be connected to Dean".

"Of course" Cas says.

Sam starts the engine and drives out into the road.

* * *

Dean was looking at his surroundings as he was walking down the path. He sighed; he didn't know what to do he checked his phone a few times but it still says no signal and he didn't have a clue where he was going.

 _I wish I didn't follow that fur ball, I should have gone back to the bunker and told Sam and we could have investigated it the next day."_ Dean thought _"But_ _no_ _you go and screw up by deciding to go by yourself and look where it's got you._

Dean goes and sits on a log to have a break from the long walk.

 _Now you are in some place that I'm sure it's not on the map, Baby is all alone with pizza that's probably turned cold now and Sam_ _must be_ _looking everywhere._

"His not going to find me" Dean muttered to himself "He wouldn't think to look in a place that's picture perfect." Dean shakes his head "Usually when one of us goes missing we are usually in some place dark, horrible, full of people or things that could kill us and we are usually tied up or locked up but no I'm just strolling around with no one out to get me in a place that's even too perfect for me."

"Are you ok?"

Dean jumped of the log that voice came from behind him. He turned ready to take action.

"Whoa easy we are not here to harm you."

Dean examined on what was in front of him. There were two little fat men both dressed in the same clothes that reminded Dean of two school boys. Dean looked at their faces, they were twins both having the same smile and they both had their arms behind their back.

"Who are you" Dean asks. One of the twins pointed to a tag on their clothing. Dean looked down at the tag "Tweedledee" he read and then turned to look at the other one's tag "Tweedledum"

 _What kind of names is that?_ Dean thought.

"What's your name." The twins asked in unison.

"Um Dean"

Suddenly he felt his hands being grabbed and shook violently by the twins.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Dean" they both said with a big smile on their faces which caused Dean to cringe.

When the shaking finished Dean put his hands close to his chest so they can't shake them again.

"Where am I?" Dean asks.

The twins frowned. "We were hoping on playing a game with you then questions later."

Dean raised his eyebrow "Well I'm sorry to say but that's not happening."

The twins ignored him and already started to discuss games. This made Dean frustrated.

"HEY I SAID NO GAMES I JUST WANT YOU TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Dean yells.

"I do like the idea of hide and seek" Tweedledee suggested.

Tweedledum shakes his head "No no I want to play tag.

Dean did a face palm and anger was rising inside of him.

 _It's like dealing with children but worse._ He thought.

He stomped up to one of the twins and pushed him up against a tree. The twin looked at him.

"Oh what game is this" he asked excitedly.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed him by his jacket.

"Now listen here um" Dean looked at the name tag "Listen here Dee"

"It's Tweedledee" the twin corrected him.

"Whatever you are going to answer my question, where am I?"

Dean suddenly felt his jacket being pulled and he started being dragged backwards.

"Dean you are starting to look a little bit intense" Tweedledum said as he was pulling Dean "You need to calm down my friend." Dean tried to let go but the twin's grip was too strong.

"I agree with you Tweedledum he is very intense." Tweedledee nodded "I think I might know what will calm him down".

"And what is that Tweedledee" the other twin asked as he pushed Dean on to the log.

Tweedledee smiled "A story."

Dean quickly shakes his head. "No that's not happening."

"That is a marvelous idea Tweedledee." Tweedledum nodded agreeing with him "But what story should we tell him."

They both looked at each other and grinned "The Walrus and The Carpenter." They both said in unison.

Dean started to get up "No story I need to go right now."

Both of the twins push Dean back down on the log

"You are not going anywhere you are going to listen to the story." They both said in unison.

Dean sighs.

"Fine I will listen to your stupid story." He said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

The sun was shining on the sea,  
Shining with all his might:  
He did his very best to make  
The billows smooth and bright-  
And this was odd, because it was  
The middle of the night.

The moon was shining sulkily,  
Because she thought the sun  
Had got no business to be there  
After the day was done-  
"It's very rude of him," she said,  
"To come and spoil the fun!"

The sea was wet as wet could be,  
The sands were dry as dry.  
You could not see a cloud, because  
No cloud was in the sky:  
No birds were flying overhead-  
There were no birds to fly.

The Walrus and the Carpenter  
Were walking close at hand;  
They wept like anything to see  
Such quantities of sand:  
"If this were only cleared away,"  
They said, "it would be grand!"

"If seven maids with seven mops  
Swept it for half a year.  
Do you suppose," the Walrus said,  
"That they could get it clear?"  
"I doubt it," said the Carpenter,  
And shed a bitter tear.

"O Oysters, come and walk with us!"  
The Walrus did beseech.  
"A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk,  
Along the briny beach:  
We cannot do with more than four,  
To give a hand to each."

The eldest Oyster looked at him,  
But never a word he said:  
The eldest Oyster winked his eye,  
And shook his heavy head-  
Meaning to say he did not choose  
To leave the oyster-bed.

But four young Oysters hurried up,  
All eager for the treat:  
Their coats were brushed, their faces washed,  
Their shoes were clean and neat-  
And this was odd, because, you know,  
They hadn't any feet.

Four other Oysters followed them,  
And yet another four;  
And thick and fast they came at last,  
And more, and more, and more-  
All hopping through the frothy waves,  
And scrambling to the shore.

The Walrus and the Carpenter  
Walked on a mile or so,  
And then they rested on a rock  
Conveniently low:  
And all the little Oysters stood  
And waited in a row.

"The time has come," the Walrus said,  
"To talk of many things:  
Of shoes-and ships-and sealing-wax-  
Of cabbages-and kings-  
And why the sea is boiling hot-  
And whether pigs have wings."

"But wait a bit," the Oysters cried,  
"Before we have our chat;  
For some of us are out of breath,  
And all of us are fat!"  
"No hurry!" said the Carpenter.  
They thanked him much for that.

"A loaf of bread," the Walrus said,  
"Is what we chiefly need:  
Pepper and vinegar besides  
Are very good indeed-  
Now if you're ready, Oysters dear,  
We can begin to feed."

"But not on us!" the Oysters cried,  
Turning a little blue.  
"After such kindness, that would be  
A dismal thing to do!"  
"The night is fine," the Walrus said.  
"Do you admire the view?

"It was so kind of you to come!  
And you are very nice!"  
The Carpenter said nothing but  
"Cut us another slice:  
I wish you were not quite so deaf-  
I've had to ask you twice!"

"It seems a shame," the Walrus said,  
"To play them such a trick,  
After we've brought them out so far,  
And made them trot so quick!"  
The Carpenter said nothing but  
"The butter's spread too thick!"

"I weep for you," the Walrus said:  
"I deeply sympathize."  
With sobs and tears he sorted out  
Those of the largest size,  
Holding his pocket-handkerchief  
Before his streaming eyes.

"O Oysters," said the Carpenter,  
"You've had a pleasant run!  
Shall we be trotting home again?'  
But answer came there none-  
And this was scarcely odd, because  
They'd eaten every one.

Dean was shocked; he didn't think the story was going to have a bad ending especially a death ending.

"Well that was a sad story. " he put bluntly.

"I know it is a very sad story" Tweedledum nodded agreeing with him "No matter how many times we tell it we still find it very emotional."

Dean started to stand up "Well thank you for the story but now I must be going." The twins didn't take that very well, in response they both went up to him and pushed him down on the log again. Dean glared at them "Can you stop pushing me."

The twins were about to respond until suddenly something white rushed past them "I'm late I'm late."

"Rabbit" Dean muttered to himself "I need to follow that rabbit."

The twins started to argue on what story to use next which was fortunate for Dean because he was able to escape without the twins knowing.

Dean ran down the path following the voice of the rabbit praying that he may find a way out of here.


	4. Chapter 4 The Rabbit house

Cas continued to stare out of the window as Sam was driving down the road. Sam hated the atmosphere it was too quiet and awkward. Usually when Dean was in the car he would have the music blaring and talking about stuff that half the time Sam ignores because he either has heard it too many times or it would be about the times in which Dean has had his moments with women and Sam was not too keen to have the imagery in his head.

 _Damm_ _it Dean where are can't even go out and get food without something happening._

Sam suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Cas calling him.

"Sam, stop the car."

Sam obeys and pushes down on the brakes to stop the car. Cas immediately gets out of the car and starts to speed walk up the road.

"Cas wait up." Sam yelled as he got out of the car and jogged up behind up.

Sam froze, there was the Impala parked on the side of the road. There was no blood or no windows smashed it was just the way it was when Sam last saw it.

"DEAN" Sam shouted as he ran over to the car.

He opened the car door but couldn't see Dean anywhere.

"I think I found the pizza." Cas says as he gets one of the pizza boxes out and opens it up.

Cas examines the pizza carefully inspecting any detail and picks up one of the slices and starts to sniff it.

"Cas what are you doing?" Sam asks.

"I'm checking the pizza to see if there is any poison." Cas says who continued to inspect walks over to him and snatches the pizza box out of his hands causing Cas to glare at him. "I was looking at that."

"Cas we been through this I don't think it's the pizza place." Cas looked at him but Sam continued talking "While you were investigating a pizza I looked in every part of the car and nothing has been tampered with or I don't think any fights or violence occurred near the car."

"He must have stopped the car." Cas said "Maybe he saw something."

Sam agreed with him "I think that's what happened because when I checked the trunk, one of the guns was missing and a flash light was missing so I assume he went after it."

"What do you think he saw?" Cas asked.

"I have no idea Cas but whatever it is it might have Dean."

Cas got his angel blade out "Then we must find it."

Sam nodded "Dean stopped the car on the right hand side of the road which suggests that something or someone was on that side of the road as well. "

"Ok." Cas says

"So" Sam continued "Dean must have chased it into the woods of the right hand side."

"Then we shall look there." Cas said who already started walking towards the woods full of determination. Sam got a gun out of the trunk and quickly caught up with Cas.

Dean was the only thing on Cas's mind his mission was to find Dean. Cas always felt like he needed to protect Dean ever since he got him out of hell. If anything happened to Dean, Cas feels that's it's his fault for not doing his job probably. Cas was experiencing this feeling right now and he hated it.

 _What if they are hurting Dean._ Cas thought Th _ey could be torturing him, interrogating him, messing with his head._ Cas started to increase his pace _I need to find him I need to save him I would even sacrifice myself to save him._

"Hey Cas I found something." Sam shouted out.I

Cas paused and quickly turned and started walking back towards Sam.

"What did you find?" he asked.

Sam crouched down "Footprints." Cas crouched down as well to have a closer look "They must be Deans." Sam says as he inspects it until he paused and leaned forward "Uh Cas I found another set of footprints but those are not human."

The footprint was too big to be a human footprint and it was long and wide with four toes that were stretched out. It reminded Sam of an animal but he couldn't think which one his mind went blank.

"What is that?" Cas asked who started to look puzzled.

Sam looked up to him "I don't know but whatever it is it has big feet." Sam went back to examining the footprints "I seen something like this but smaller but I can't think what it is."

"What now?" Cas asked.

Sam stood back up "We will follow it, it may lead us somewhere."

The Winchester and the angel started to follow the footprints to see where it would lead them. The footprints led them to a hole. Confusion appeared on both of their faces.

"Huh" Sam said as he squatted down "It seems that the footprints end here."

"Do you think Dean went in there?" Cas asked.

"Probably if the thing went in there then Dean would follow." Sam said.

"I will go in there and look for him." Cas insisted "If that thing has him it might get you as well."

"No Cas I'm going in there you wait out here if anything happens call for me ok."

Cas sighs "Fine." He clutches his angel blade ready for whatever may come out at him.

"Ok" Sam says as he gets his phone out and turns the light on it "I'm going in."

"Be careful" Cas says who was starting to look worried.I

Sam takes a deep breath and starts to crawl in.

"DEAN." Sam shouts out "YOU IN HERE?" He received no response so Sam continued crawling until something caught his eye. There was a flash light. Sam picked it up and studied it.

 _The flash light must have stopped working._ he thought _Dean must have continued going through the tunnel in the dark._

"Very smart Dean very smart." He said sarcastically.

Sam continued to crawl through the tunnel until he was met with a dead end.

"This can't be the end" he said as he investigated for anything that could be connected to Dean.

He then saw something white underneath him. Sam shuffled back to have a better look. On the ground of the tunnel, there was a circle that was drawn by white chalk. Sam furrowed his eyebrows as he tapped the ground inside the circle but the ground was hard as rock.

"Oh Dean what have you got yourself into." Sam said as he examined the circle until something caught his eye that caused Sam to sigh.

"Well that's just great."

Cas kept constantly checking the tunnel but he couldn't see Sam anywhere. Part of Cas wanted to go in just in case the Winchesters were in danger however the other part of him wanted him to stay put and keep watch.

"Cas" Sam shouted as he was shuffling back out of the hole.

Cas turned round and scurried up to him .

"Did you find Dean?" he asked as he helped Sam up.

"No but I know what we are dealing with." He said as he put his hand his pocket and got something out showing it to Cas.

Cas squinted at the object and looked up at Sam "No"

"Yes" Sam said "A hex bag we are dealing with a witch."

* * *

"Great now I lost the fur ball" Dean muttered to himself as he slowed down to a walk "That rabbit sure knows how to run he should join the Olympics."

Dean was on the verge of giving up he was tired, hungry and alone in a world that was so far messed up to Dean.

As Dean was walking something caught the corner of his eye that caused him to turn around. There was a little house in the middle of nowhere. Dean walked up to the gate of the house; the house looked like a cottage with all flowers on the window seal and a bright, bold red door with a sign that said Mr W Rabbit.

Dean frowned "Seriously now the rabbit has a house why would a rabbit need a house I thought they lived in holes."

Dean then had a thought and grinned

 _Maybe his here_ _right now_ _. I might finally be able to get some answers._

Dean opened the gate and walked through closing it behind him. He walked up to the door and knocked. There was no response so Dean tried againm

"Hey rabbit open up". Still no reply Dean grumbled as he put his hand on the knob and twisted it and surprisingly it opened. "Well this rabbit has good security." He said sarcastically as he crept in and closed the door carefully behind him.

Inside it was just one big room. In the middle of the room was a sofa with a coffee table with a vase of roses in it. In the corner of the room were a bed with a cream color bedding, wooden wardrobe and a chest of drawers. Near the bedroom was a fireplace that wasn't being used at the moment. In the other corner of the room was a small kitchen and on top of the kitchen worktop was a bottle of beer that Dean immediately rushed towards.

He picked up the beer and opened the lid and smiled.

"God I been wanting one of these from the time I fell down that freaking hole." he said as he took a swig of the beer, "Ahh" he said. As he was about to take another swig of the beer, the familiar sensation was back in his stomach.

Dean eyes widen in realization

 _Crap I forgot there's something wrong with the food and drink here._

Instead of shrinking like he did when he drank before, this time he was doing the opposite. Dean shot up in seconds and hit his head on the ceiling. He winces as the growing continues leaving Dean with no choice but to sit down to avoid smashing through the roof and waiting for the growing effects to finish. His arm stretched out through one of the windows while the other arm blocked the front door. His leg went up the chimney while the other leg bended to avoid breaking through the wall.

The growing finally stopped and Dean opened his eyes. He has taken up the whole of the room there was hardly any space for Dean to move. Dean groaned as he tugged at his arm but it was stuck in the window. He tried to pull his leg down from the chimney but that wouldn't budge either.

Dean sighs.

"Well that's just freaking great how the hell am I going to get out of here." He muttered to himself and he continued to pull and tug at his arms and legs unfortunately that didn't get him anywhere.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming towards the house

"I need my gloves and my fan I'm just going to go in there and grab them and leave I can't have no distractions the clock is ticking."

Dean moaned "Great now floppy ears is here".

The white rabbit twisted the knob but the door wouldn't open.

"Strange" the rabbit said as he tried again but the door still wouldn't open.

"You're not getting in here floppy ears." Dean said as he gave up on the tugging.

The rabbit looked at the door with a confused expression then he had an idea.

"I will try round the back." He said as he rushed round the back.

He suddenly came to an abrupt stop when he saw what was out of his window.

There was a long arm out of window and the hand was the size of the rabbit but slightly bigger with fingers that stretched out like branches of a tree. A chill went down the rabbit's spine causing him to freeze in fear on this monstrous sight in front of him. After a minute the rabbit screamed and rushed round the front .

"HELP THEIRS A MONSTER IN MY HOUSE." He started waving his arms frantically. "THEIRS A MONSTER IN MY HOUSE SOMEONE HELP ME."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're wasting your time Floppy ears you're not going to get any help in the middle of nowhere."

However Dean was proved wrong when he heard whistling coming near the house. He heard the rabbit raising the volume of his voice.

"DODO YOU GOT TO HELP ME THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY HOUSE."

 _A dodo, could have sworn they went extinct._ Dean thought.

The dodo bird had a purple waist coat on with a white wig and a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"Good afternoon Mr Rabbit." The Dodo said in a jolly tone.

The rabbit frowned "Good afternoon." The rabbit shakes his head "Do I look like I'm having a good afternoon."The dodo shrugged causing the rabbit to sigh."Dodo I need your help" the rabbit says as he grabs the bird and drags him round the back of the house.

Dodo laughed "Whoa calm down Mr Rabbit what's the rush."

The rabbit grumbled to himself as he turned the dodo towards the house.

"Dodo, what is that?" the rabbit said as he pointed to the arm.

The dodo started to scratch his head "Um I think that's an arm."

The rabbit looked at the bird with confusion "An arm" he said "How is that an arm."

The dodo took the cigar out of his mouth as he went up to the arm and inspected it.

"It's a giant arm. This means that the rest of the monster is inside."I

The rabbit started to panic "Oh this is bad I'm late as it is I can't stand here dealing with this."

The dodo laughed and patted the rabbit on the back.

"Don't worry Mr Rabbit I have got a plan."

The rabbit looked at him "Ok what's the plan?"

"Yeah what's the plan?" Dean says.

"Um well um let's see" the bird started to scratch his head again causing the rabbit to thump his foot impatiently.

Dean snorted.

 _That bird hasn't even got a plan._

Suddenly a figure was walking down the road carrying a ladder and was humming to itself.

The rabbit walked over to the front and signed with relief

 _Oh thank God._

The figure was a lizard wearing a black jacket and a black hat to match. The lizard turned and smiled at the rabbit.

"Afternoon Rabbit, lovely day isn't it."

The rabbit did a face palm and looked back up to the lizard.

It's not good it's not lovely at the moment it's the worst day of my life."

"Couldn't agree with you more there" Dean says.

The lizard looked at him with a puzzled expression "Mr Rabbit, are you ok?"

The rabbit sighs. "No I am not ok I need your help Bill."

Bill smiled "Of course that's what friends do."

Dean rolls his eyes "Great what's he going to do now?"

The rabbit takes the lizard around the back where he is greeted by the dodo bird.

"So what's the problem?" Bill asks.

Both the dodo and the rabbit point at the house and when the lizard turns round, his eyes bug out and he falls back from shock. He starts to scramble away but the dodo bird grabs him.

"Now now Bill running away is not an option you said you were going help." The bird says.

"I know but I didn't know there was going to be a monster involved." Bill says who is still clearly shaken by what he has seen."

The bird smiles "Bill don't you see if you help Mr Rabbit with this monster, you would be the town hero."

Bill calms down and thinks about what the bird said .

"I guess" he says. The lizard starts to nod "Yeah I can do this. Dodo put the ladder up against the house I'm going down the chimney."

"Come again." Dean says.

The rabbit frowned "Why the chimney?"

The lizard already started climbing the ladder. He turned around and grinned.

"Well the window is not an option or the door so it would have to be the chimney."

"What if it attacks you?" the rabbit asked concern on his face.

"Relax" Bill said as he got something out of his pocket and waved it in the air "I got a dagger I'm going to kill the monster."

Dean's ears perked up on that last part "The hell you're not." He suddenly heard something coming down the chimney which gave Dean an idea. As the lizard came closer Dean grins"Hey Bill time for you to get the boot." As soon as Dean said it he kicked his boot up the chimney and the lizard shot up like a rocket out of the chimney into the air.

Both the rabbit and the dodo looked up with their mouths dropped open as Bill dived down and landed in a haystack.

"JESUS CHRIST BILL." The rabbit screamed as he ran over to the haystack.

The lizard looked dazed and dizzy from that trip to the sky. He shook his head and looked at the two animals.

"I'm good." He said as he stood up however he started swaying to the sides so the two animals grabbed him to steady him.

"What happened?" the dodo asked with curiosity.

"I was going down the chimney and when I was half way down I heard it."

The rabbit's eyes widen "You heard the monster what did it sound like?"

"It had a low timbre voice quite frightening actually and it said something about a boot and as soon as it said that I went upwards and I can hear its evil laughter God it's sends shivers up my spine thinking about it."

Dean smirks "Oh come on I'm not that scary."

The dodo frowned at the rabbit.

"I'm sorry buddy but I have no choice but to burn the house down."

That shut Dean up. The rabbit looked horrified.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE THAT'S MY HOUSE".

The dodo gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know you love this house but it's the only way we can kill this monster." He explained as he went to get some hay and started putting it around the house "The hay will help the fire to spread quickly the sooner the fire starts the sooner the monster dies."

"That's not happening." Dean says as he twists his arm and hits the ground with his fist which causes a mini earthquake causing all the animals to end up on the ground.

"It's fighting back" Bill yelled as he got up "We have to start a fire now."

Dean hit his fist again on the ground causing another mini earthquake.

The rabbit stood up and brushed himself off "I got a better idea" he said as he rushed off and came back with a wheelbarrow full of pebbles.

Both of the animals looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What's that going to do?" Bill asked.

The rabbit cleared his throat "These pebbles are going to annoy the monster and if it annoys it then the monster will try to get out of the house and yes it will wreak my house but at least I would have a house I wouldn't have one if it was burned to ashes."

Both animals nodded with him agreeing on the idea and all of them picked a handful of pebbles.

"NOW THROW." The rabbit ordered. All animals started throwing pebbles at the house and at the windows.

"HEY STOP IT." Dean shouted as tried to block the pebbles with his free arm. The animals ignored and continued throwing which infuriated Dean even more "I MEAN IT STOP."

As the pebbles hit the ground, they started turning into cupcakes which confused the older Winchester.

"Huh" he said as he used his free arm to pick up one of the cupcake. He squinted at the cupcake and sighs."Well it is food so hopefully if I eat this I should shrink back down again so I can get the hell out of here."

Dean threw the cupcake in his mouth and swallowed and prayed that he was right.

Fortunately he was and Dean started to shrink back down again but he ended up being smaller than he was when he first entered the house. Dean ended up being the size of an action figure but he didn't care he just wanted to get out.

Dean ran to the front door and slid through the gap under the front door and ran as fast as his little legs can carry him far away from that house as possible.


	5. Chapter 5 Flowers and The Caterpillar

"This doesn't make sense Sam, how is the witch connected to those strange footprints we saw." Cas asked as he was walking up and down the bunker.

"I'm not too sure Cas maybe the witch summoned it up." Sam said as he was examining the hex bag "This hex bag I have never seen a hex bag like this before."

Cas paused "What do you mean?"

Sam looked at him "Well usually hex bags are black or brown but this one is bright blue with a symbol that I have never seen before."

Worry appeared on Cas's face "What do you think the witch did to Dean?"

"I don't know Cas but we will figure it out we always do."

Sam walked over to the books and picked a handful and puts them on the table "To know what this hex bag is we have to do research."

Cas nodded as he picked up a book and sat down. Sam picked a book as well and started reading.

 **Lots of books later**

"Anything Cas?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head and continued reading. Sam signed heavily as he was reading until something caught his eye.

"Cas I found something." Sam says as he puts the book in the middle of the table for Cas to see. Cas puts his book down and leans forward for a better look.

"What did you find?" he asked.

Sam points to the page "The blue hex bag it's very rare not many of them are around and it is known for making things real."

Cas looks at him "So the witch must have made that thing real that Dean was chasing."

"Exactly." Sam says "But when I went in the hole, there was a white circle on the ground and the book doesn't say anything about a white circle being involved unless it was a portal."

"And Dean must have gone in that portal." Cas says.

Sam continued reading "The book also says that in the hex bag it would have something in there that would cause something to become real." Sam grabbed the hex bag and ripped it open and stuff started pouring out of it on to the table.

Cas went to Sam's side "What is in there?" he asked.

"Um the usual stuff like bones and blood wait what is this." Sam says as he picks up a piece of paper and begins to unfold it.

"What does it say?" Cas asked.

Sam started to read "Um Chapter One: Down the rabbit hole" he continued to read until his eyes widen and his mouth dropped open like a cod fish "Oh god." Sam says as he drops the paper. It was all starting to make sense to him now.

"Those footprints I thought they were familiar they were rabbit's footprints."

Cas looks at him puzzled "Rabbits footprints that's impossible."

Sam continued "And Dean was chasing it. It must have gone to the rabbit's hole and Dean went in that hole and the white circle that must have been a portal and Dean must have fallen through it." Sam started to talk faster "If he fell through it that must mean his in oh crap" Sam swallowed.

"Sam, slow down where is Dean?" Cas asked who increased in concern.

Sam looked at him with worry in his eyes "I can't believe I'm saying this Cas but I think Dean is in Wonderland."

Dean hated this he hated being this small it made him feel useless and weak. He looked down at his little boots in disgust.

 _"How the hell am I going to get anywhere being bite size?"_ He thought as he looked up at the grass that was towering over him which made Dean feel smaller than ever.

 _"Sam is not going to find me now especially with me at this size."_ He thought miserably. As he looked up he was face to face with a creature with enormous eyes. Before he could scream the creature began to fly off what was strange about this creature was that it looked like a butterfly but its wings were buttered toast.

"Butter-flies?" he questioned still in awe of the flying bread.

"Bread and butterflies actually." A woman's voice said that was coming from behind him. Dean whipped round to see where the voice was coming from. There was a bright red rose smiling down at him. Dean looked up at it.

"Did you just talk?" he asked.

The rose nodded "Yes that was me."

Now this day was getting weirder for Dean first the animals are talking, then there was food and drink that kept on changing his size and now the frigging flowers are talking.

 _"I'm going to need a long nap after this adventure ends well if it ever ends."_ He thought with worry. He suddenly heard a neigh above him causing him to look up.

"Oh I get it a horse fly." He said as he looked back to the rose. The rose raised its eyebrow waiting for the correct term. "Oh a rocking-horse fly right?" he corrected.

"Naturally!" she squealed loudly, making the other flowers wake up from their nap. Dean got into fighting mode he wasn't going to get beaten by a flower. All the flowers smiled down to him well expect the hawthorn who frowned at him.

The bluebells giggled "Who's this, his cute?" she asked.

Dean blushed he never thought he would get complimented by a flower. "Hang on a minute." He says as he looks round to them all "You all can talk?" he asked.

The bluebells laughed "Of course we can talk and I wouldn't mind having a conversation with you anytime." She winked at him causing him to blush even more.

The hawthorn rolled her eyes "That is, if you're even worth talking to." She said to him causing Dean to frown.

"And we sing." The rose added "We can sing for you if you like." No that was one thing Dean did not want to listen to at the moment. He looked up at the rose and smiled "I'm sure that's not necessary." He said.

"Oh I insist." the rose said as she turned to look at the other flowers. "What should we sing?" she asked. The flowers started shouting out songs that Dean has never heard off "Look I don't want to hear a song." He said however they ignored him and carried on arguing on what song to sing.

"LADIES" the rose shouted causing the atmosphere to become silent. "Why don't we sing Golden Afternoon that way everyone in the group is involved."

Dean signed he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one so he went and sat on a mushroom and crossed his arms waiting for the song to be over.

The flowers started to sing.

Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips

And the sun is like a toy balloon

There are get up in the morning glories

In the golden afternoon

There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside

Strings of violets are all in tune

Tiger lilies love the dandy lions

In the golden afternoon

The golden afternoon

There are dog and caterpillars and the copper centipede

Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead...

You can learn a lot of things from the flowers

For especially in the month of June

There's a wealth of happiness and romance

All in the golden afternoon

Dean blinked, although he wasn't keen on the song he had to admit those flowers can sing. They all looked at him waiting for an answer he looked up at them "Um that was good I guess." They all giggled.

Bluebells smiled "So what garden are you from sugar?" she asked. Dean looked at her "Garden? I'm not from a garden."

"Do you think his a wild flower?" the tiger lily asked.

"Hang on a minute you think I'm a flower "Dean asks. _"Do I look like a frigging flower."_ He thought. He started to shake his head "I'm not a flower."

"I have never seen a flower like him before." The dandelion said as she leaned in for a closer look causing Dean to take a few steps back.

"Ladies isn't it a bit obvious what I am." Dean says as he gestures up and down with his arm. The flowers were still discussing on what this new handsome flower could be. Dean signed _"God do these flowers not have clue."_ He thought.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A FLOWER." He screamed causing all the flowers to stop and look at him. Dean glared at them "I am a human called Dean" he says.

The dandelion became confused "I have never heard of a Dean flower." "Neither have we" the others said in unison.

Dean was that close to losing it he tried to keep himself calm as he looked at them "I am not a flower how many times do I have to say that." He suddenly felt his jacket being pulled.

"I don't see any petals." Bluebells says as she lifts his jacket for a closer look. Dean slapped her leaf away. He then felt himself being pulled forward towards the rose who took a sniff of him and frowned.

"He has no fragrance either." She says as she lets go of Dean.

"I know what he is." The hawthorn says as she leans close into Dean's face "His a weed." She spits out. All the flowers gasped at him and started to back away.

Now Dean has been called many things in his life but he has never been called a weed. He turns towards the hawthorn with his arms crossed.

"Well your wrong there sweetheart I am a human not a weed." He says.

The flower laughed "See he won't even admit it." Dean has now officially lost his temper as he starts charging at the flower causing the flower to back away in fear.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME." She screamed. Dean ignored her and started to kick her stem causing her to cry out in pain.

"Get him." The rose ordered. All the flowers obeyed and they all grabbed him. Dean tried to get himself free but they wouldn't let go causing Dean to scream in anger.

"LET ME GO." He screamed as he tried hitting them with his fist but they still held him firmly. The rose leaned forward fury on her face.

"Now listen here weed. You are picking on the wrong group of flowers." She said as she eyed him up and down. "I'm going to give you a chance to walk out of here alive because we are not killers."

"Are you insane he attacked me." The hawthorn says who was rubbing her stem. The rose looked at her "I know but we have always discussed about giving second chances and that is exactly what we are going to do with him."

This is the most screwed up situation Dean has ever been in. He has fought vampires, shape shifters, demons but here he was a size of an ant being restrained by flowers and he couldn't fight back whatsoever .

 _"This is so embarrassing."_ He thought

"Weed" the rose said causing Dean to snap out of his thoughts as he looked up to her. "You are going to walk out and never return do you understand." the rose said using a stern tone.

Dean gave up on convincing them so he decided to play along "Yes I understand. Now can you tell your flower friends to let me go."

The rose nodded at the other flowers causing them to let go. "Now go." The rose says as she points in a direction.

Dean rolls his eyes as he turns and walks in the direction that she points. Dean couldn't take this anymore this place was crazy give him a werewolf any day at least it's better than this. He suddenly smelt something causing him to gag.

He starts to follow the smell which leads him to a caterpillar that was sitting on top of a mushroom with a hookah by his side. The caterpillar was aqua blue with three pairs of pink legs with golden shoes. Dean tilted his head to the side with curiosity and confusion.

 _"Great now there is a caterpillar on drugs."_ He thought.

The caterpillar took a whiff from his bong and looked at the young man in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked even though he actually wasn't really interested.

Dean looked at him "Let me make this clear to you I am not a monster not a flower not a weed I am a human being."

The caterpillar eyed him up and down and signed "Bit small for a human."

Dean signed "Blame that on the beverages round here." He said as he took some steps forward.

The insect breathed out smoke causing Dean to cough. The caterpillar looked bored as he repeated his question "Who are you?"

Dean did a face palm "I already told you are you deaf." The caterpillar took another whiff and puffed out more smoke causing Dean to cough even more. Dean glared at him "Can you stop blowing that crap in my face." He said angrily.

The caterpillar shrugged and continued . "So who are you then?" Dean asked. The insect paused and looked at him "Why should I tell you." He said abruptly.

"Well you wanted to know who I was so why can't I know who you are."

The insect shrugged "Who are you?" he repeated this time making Dean mad "Oh that's it I'm leaving." He said as he walked and shoved the grass out of the way.

"Wait sir I need to tell you something." The caterpillar cried out. Dean turned and walked back "Well go on then spit it out."

The insect looked down at him "Don't lose your temper." Dean started waving his arms furiously "Is that it." He said he was so close to exploding.

The caterpillar shook his head "No there's more."

"Well what is it?"

The caterpillar took another inhale "You have got a problem care to share."

Dean signed "I need to get back to my original height." He says.

The insect looked at him with an confused expression "Why what's wrong with this height I think it's a great height." He sounded quite offended and Dean could see that anger was rising inside the insect however, he was not going to back down.

"It's not my height." He says.

The insect inhaled more of that disgusting stuff and immediately calmed down "Well perhaps I can help you." He said softly "One side makes you taller."

"One side of what" Dean asked. However the caterpillar continued.

"And the other side makes you shorter."

"The other side of what" Dean was getting really frustrated now .

"THE MUSHROOMS OF COURSE." The caterpillar shouted as he puffed out a huge smoke cloud that was blocking Dean's view of him. Once the cloud cleared the caterpillar was suddenly gone.

Dean decided to not stand there and figure out how the hell he disappeared so he went over to the mushroom pulled a slice from both sides of the mushroom.

"Ok Dean you pretty much mastered the food here let's see what we got." He said as he went to sit on top of the mushroom and looked at the two slices in front of him. He decided to try the one on his left. He hesitated before taking a bite and the effects took over straight away.

Unfortunately instead of growing he shrunk down to micro size. "Wrong one." He says as he takes a bite out of the other one. Next thing he knew he was now taller than the trees.

 _"Well I would definitely get to places at this size but I'm not going through that whole monster thing again."_ He thought as he bit the left one again shrinking him back down to the height he was when he met the caterpillar. He then had an idea and licked the right one causing him to grow to his original height.

"Finally the perfect height." He said with relief. He decided to keep the mushrooms just in case they came in handy.

"Now I'm getting the hell out of here." He said with confidence as he walked up the path his head held high.


	6. Chapter 6 The Cheshire Cat

"What is Wonderland?" Cas asked looking puzzled.

"Of course his not going to know what that is." Sam muttered to himself as he turned to Cas "Have you ever heard of Alice in Wonderland?"

Cas shook his head causing Sam to sign "Well it's a book and it's about a girl called Alice who chases a white rabbit and she falls down a rabbit hole and ends up in a place called Wonderland."

"And that's what happened to Dean?"

Sam nodded "Yes that explains the rabbit footprints."

Cas still looked confused "How were they rabbit's footprints they were too big?"

"Well you see Cas in the book the white rabbit is slightly bigger than a normal rabbit that is why the footprints are big." Sam says.

Cas picks up the book "There has to be something in here that says how to break the spell."

Sam frowned "Cas it took us ages to find what the hex bag was it will probably take us forever to find how to break the spell we don't have much time god knows what Dean is doing his probably strangling the rabbit somewhere."

"Then what shall we do?" the angel asked.

Sam got his phone out "I'm going to call Rowena she will know how to get Dean out."

Cas agreed "Good idea."

Sam got his laptop and puts it in front of Cas and types in Wonderland. "Here Cas look at these videos it will show you what Wonderland is."

"Ok" Cas says as he stares at the laptop while Sam goes in the other room to make a call.

The phone was ringing for a while causing Sam to become frustrated "Come on Rowena pick up." He says. Eventually Rowena answered the phone she didn't sound very happy.

"Samuel"

"Rowena"

"What do you want I'm in the middle of winning money here." She says clearly sounding annoyed.

Sam rolls his eyes "I need your help"

"Oh what have you Winchesters got yourself in to this time?" she asks.

"It's Dean he went missing and me and Cas discovered a blue hex bag that causes things to become real."

"Hang on did you say a blue hex bag." She interrupts now sounding interested.

"Um yes"

She laughed "My my I haven't seen one of them for years." She says "I remember I wanted some of those hex bags until Eleanor Davenport took them all."

"Um who's Eleanor Davenport?" Sam asks.

"Oh well she is a witch obviously bit of a mad one and she has such a fascination with fairy tales."

Sam furrowed his brow "What do you mean fascination with fairy tales?" he asks.

"Well she wouldn't stop talking about them whenever we had coven meetings it used to drive me and the other witches crazy. Then one day we had a meeting about the blue hex bags and you should have seen her face her eyes widen like an owl and when we had our next meeting both her and the blue hex bags were gone so it was obvious who took them."

"Were anymore created?"

"Um not that I'm aware off those hex bags were made with a special material that is very rare and this material I don't think it exists now shame though always wanted to use one of them they would of been handy when it came to dealing with Fergus."

"So the hex bag I found must have belonged to Eleanor." Sam assumed.

"I guess" she says.

"Well how do we break the spell." He asks.

Rowena signed "Well obviously you are going to have to kill her."

"Right um do you know where she is?"

"Um" the witch started thinking "Well she lived in this mansion quite grand actually it was very secluded I assume she still lives there I can send you the address if you like."

Sam nodded "Yes that would be very helpful um ... thanks I guess."

Rowena chuckled, "No problem um before you go can I ask you a question?"

Sam frowns "Really Rowena"

"Samuel" she says in an over exaggerated voice "I have just helped you I didn't have to you know so I should have the right to at least ask you one question"

Sam signed "Fine what's the question"

The witch giggled "What was in the hex bag?"

"Um bones and blood."

"No I mean what was the object that the mad cow made real."

Sam signed "A book called Alice in Wonderland."

There was a pause until the witch burst out laughing "Oh my goodness she sent your brother to Wonderland"

Sam frowns "Have you finished?"

The witch continued laughing "Oh I bet his already lost the plot oh oh I hope he got stuck in the rabbit's house I bet that would be hilarious"

Sam rolls his eyes "Goodbye Rowena." He says and he ends the call.

"Cas" Sam shouts as he comes back in the room. The angel ignores him and continues to stare at the screen. "Cas" Sam repeats as he walks over to him.

"This Wonderland is very peculiar." Cas says as he turns to look at the younger Winchester "I don't understand how the flowers and animals are talking and why the food and drink keep changing Alice's size"

Sam chuckled at the angel's confused face "Well Cas that is where Dean is right now."

Cas stood up "How do we get him back?"

"We have to kill the witch Rowena sent me her address we should be able to get there by night time."

"Then we shall go right now" Cas says as he started walking towards the stairs. Sam grabbed his jacket and followed him behind.

"Great which way do I go now" Dean says as he looks at the signs in front of him. There was a huge list of signs pointing in all different directions Dean was worried to choose a path just in case it ended up being the wrong one.

"Perhaps I can help you." A voice said above him. Dean looked up but there was no one there.

"Who said that?" Dean asked as he looked round.

"I'm over here." This time it came from Dean's left. He turned but there was still no one there now this was weird.

"Where I can't even see you." He said as he looks round again. He suddenly heard laughter.

"Oh my apologies of course you can't see me I'm invisible here is this better."

Suddenly a pair of yellow eye balls appeared floating in the air causing Dean to gasp as he backed away.

"I take that as a no." The voice says "What about this?"

Under the eyes appeared a mouth that was also floating. The mouth made the biggest grin that Dean has ever seen.

"What the hell are you?" Dean said with fear as he continued backing away.

The voice signed "Oh dear I'm scaring you hang on give me a sec."

A face suddenly appeared with a body and a long fluffy tail. Dean eyed the thing up and down "You're a cat." He says.

"Um close I'm a Cheshire Cat actually." He grinned. The Cheshire Cat had pink and purple stripes with small ears and claws. Dean couldn't fully look at him because his eyes reminded him of the yellow eyed demon.

The Cheshire Cat started to sing

Twas Brillig  
And the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe  
All mimsy were the borogoves  
And the mome raths outgrabe

"Hey" Dean shouted "You said you can help me."

"One moment I'm going on to the second chorus." he says as he starts to sing again.

Twas Brillig  
And the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe  
All mimsy were the borogoves  
And the mome raths outgrabe

 _"What the hell was this crap he was singing?"_ Dean thought. He looked up at the Cheshire Cat and crossed his arms.

"Oi cat you said you can help me I would like that help now if you don't mind."

The Cheshire Cat paused and looked at him with a frown "I'm a Cheshire Cat." He said snarky.

"Whatever can you help me?"

The Cheshire Cat suddenly vanished causing Dean to blink twice.

 _"Where the bloody hell did he go?"_ he thought.

"Where is it you want to go?"

That came from behind Dean. The older Winchester jumped and turned and saw the Cheshire Cat grinning like a manic at him.

"I want to get the hell out of here." Dean says.

The Cheshire Cat vanished again causing Dean to become really annoyed.

"CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT." He shouted.

"Then it doesn't really matter what way you go." The voice was coming from the trees. Dean looked up and saw the Cheshire Cat laying on top of a tree branch flicking his tail side to side.

Dean signed this cat was really not being helpful.

"You're not from around here. How did you get here?" The Cheshire Cat asks.

"I was chasing a white rabbit then I fell down a hole and ended up in this messed up place." Dean says.

The Cheshire Cat yawned "Well he went that way." He pointed in a direction.

Dean looked at him confused "Who?"

The Cheshire Cat rolled his eyes "The white rabbit."

"He did." Dean asked in shock _"Great if the fur ball is around I can try and get him for answers."_

"He did what?"

"He went that way."

"Who went that way?" The Cheshire Cat shrugged.

"THE WHITE RABBIT YOU IDIOT!" Dean screamed what the hell was wrong with this frigging cat. Dean was that close to having a nervous breakdown.

The Cheshire Cat looked round and shrugged "What rabbit I don't see no rabbit."

Dean scowled at the cat and stomped off in the direction the cat pointed out.

"If you are looking for the white rabbit might I recommend asking the Mad Hatter" The Cheshire Cat suggested as he appeared in front of Dean.

"Mad Hatter?"

"Or you could try the March Hare I will warn you his mad as well"

Dean shook his head "Sorry but I am not talking to anymore mad people." He says as he pushes the cat out of the way only to run into him again.

The Cheshire Cat snickered "My dear we are all mad here you probably noticed I'm not all there either."

 _"Mad you're insane."_ Dean thought.

The Cheshire Cat made a wide creepy smile "There has probably been times when you have been mad."

Dean thought about it he agreed there has been times in which he completely lost it like the time when he came back from Hell, the time when he came back from Purgatory and the Mark of Cain god that made him insane. Dean shudders at those memories. As he looked back up the Cheshire Cat was gone.

Dean had two options, he can go in the direction that the Cheshire Cat first pointed out or he can go to the Mad Hatter. He decided to choose the Mad Hatter although he felt like he was going to regret that.

Dean looked up at the signs and saw the Mad Hatter's sign.

"Ok lets go and see what this lunatic is like." He says as he walks in the direction.


	7. Chapter 7 The Mad Hatter's Tea party

"So this is the place?" Cas asked as he looked out of the window.

"Well this is what Rowena texted me so this must be the place." Sam says as he was putting witch killing bullets into his gun. "Ok here's the plan killing this witch is probably not going to be easy so we need to catch her by surprise".

Cas nodded agreeing with him as he got out of the car while Sam got out on the other side.

"The sooner this witch is dead the sooner Dean comes back." Sam says as he checks his gun and begins walking towards the mansion with Cas following behind.

The mansion was definitely grand. In the front was a fountain with fish swimming in the water. The fountain was surrounded by red and black roses. Leading to the front door was stairs that were made of marble. The mansion was white as snow with no cracks or dirt and the windows were so clear you wouldn't think there were windows actually there. This place was too perfect.

Sam was spellbound by this magnificent sight in front of him he never thought a witch would live in a place that was so splendid.

"Sam what do we do now?" Cas whispered.

Sam snapped out of it and looked at Cas "Oh um I'm going to pick the lock of the front door and we are going to sneak in. We have to be as quiet as possible because Rowena said this witch is crazy and she has sent Dean to Wonderland so god knows what she could do to us. "

Cas agreed as he and Sam crept up the stairs to the front door. Sam crouched down and started picking the lock. "Keep watch." He whispered.

Cas kept watch while Sam continued picking the lock. He suddenly got up. "Ok you ready?" he whispered. Cas nodded "Ok let's go." Sam says as he slowly opens the door revealing something so grand the younger Winchester and the angel's mouths dropped open.

Inside the mansion was huge and overwhelming. The walls were pure white with giant mirrors that were so clean and shiny. There were paintings and each painting was a picture of a different fairy tale. On the marble floor laid a long red carpet that went all the way up the stairs. On the ceiling was a massive chandelier with crystals that sparkled.

Sam gulped as he looked round until Cas leaned into him and whispered

"The witch could be anywhere."

Sam agreed with him "We will have to spilt up I will go upstairs while you look downstairs.

Cas didn't look to keen on that plan "Sam I don't think splitting up is a good idea something could happen to you."

"I know but if we spilt up we will cover more ground because like you said this witch could be anywhere."

Cas knew that Sam was right and there was no time to argue. "Be careful." He said as he went into one of the rooms while Sam started creeping up the stairs. The stairs led Sam to a long hallway full of rooms.

 _"This is going to take a while_." He thought as he went and slowly opened the door to the first room. Sam peered in but there was no witch. He signed as he went to the next door and opened it. Unfortunately there was still no sign of a witch.

 _"Yes this is definitely going to take a while."_ He thought.

After checking all the rooms in the hallway, Sam couldn't find the witch anywhere. He then found another load of stairs that led him to another hallway full of rooms. As he was about to go to the first door, he looked down the hallway and saw one of the doors was open and light was pouring out of it.

Sam got his gun ready as he crept down the hallway towards the room. He peered and saw a woman that had her back to him and was doing her makeup. Sam raised his gun aiming for the head until the woman spoke

"Ahh Sam Winchester I knew you were going to find me eventually." she says as she slowly turns towards him with a grin.

"My name is Eleanor Davenport and It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Dean came across a house that was a shape of a teapot with a giant hat sitting on top of it.

"I assume someone loves tea." He says as he opens the gate and walks towards the house. As he was about to knock on the door he can hear singing coming from the back of the house.

 _"I will go round the back then."_ He thought as he walked round the back. He paused when he saw what was in front of him.

There was a long table with a pink table cloth over it and on the table were rows of cakes, sweets, cookies, and a collection of tea cups and teapots in different shapes, colors and sizes. On the middle of the table was a giant cake full of candles that went from the bottom to the top of the cake.

 _"Is this a party?"_ he thought.

As he looked across the table there were three figures. The first figure was a hare that wore a red waist coat with a red bow tie to match. On its head it had two pointed ears with a blonde wig. The hare sat there with a goofy grin as he was pouring tea into a tea cup. In the middle was a short man with a yellow waist coat with a green bow tie to match his green top hat. The man looked quite old because he had white hair sticking out on the sides of his head. The man was roaring with laughter as he was patting the hare on the back nearly making the hare spill his tea. Dean assumed that this man was the Mad Hatter due to his hat. The final figure Dean had to squint at for a better look was a grey dormouse that had a purple vest on with a pink coat. The Dormouse sat on the table yawning as he was trying to stay awake.

Dean took some steps forward and cleared his throat "Um excuse me."

The hare, the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse paused and looked up.

"Um sorry to disturb you but I"

Dean was cut off when the Hatter jumped on the table and came running towards him wagging his finger

"No room no room no room "he cried as he jumped off the table and crossed his arms raising an eye brow.

"I'm very sorry sir but there is no more room at this party."

Dean looked at the table and signed "What you talking about there is plenty of room. There is hardly anyone here unless you got invisible people sitting here."

The Mad Hatter was still standing there with his arms crossed trying to make himself look intimidating it had no effect on Dean though.

"Look I'm sorry for interrupting your wonderful party but can you ..."

He was again interrupted by the Hatter who turned towards his friends with a smile forming on his face.

"Did you hear that he just said our party was wonderful."

Both of the animals nodded both with smiles on their faces. The Hatter turned back towards the older Winchester and grabbed him and started pulling him towards the chair next to him. The hare moved up a chair so the Hatter was able to put his new guest next to him. He pushed Dean on to the chair as he went to sit down next to him.

"I'm the Mad Hatter this is the March Hare." He says as he points at the March Hare who gave Dean a wave "And this is the Dormouse" he says as he points at the Dormouse who was sleeping causing the Hatter to lose his temper.

"DORMOUSE WAKE UP HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT IS VERY RUDE TO SLEEP AT PARTIES." He shouts as he bangs the table causing the table to vibrate. The Dormouse woke up with a start and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm s s sorry Hatter it it won't happen again." He stammered he actually sounded quite frightened of the man.

The Hatter calmed down as he was pouring tea into a tea cup.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he offered.

No way was Dean going to eat and drink anything in this place he only just got back to his original height.

"It's ok I'll pass."

The Hatter looked at him with shock on his face "No one has ever turned down tea." He said.

Dean shrugs "Well now they have."

"I'll pour you one anyway." He says as he pours another cup of tea and hands it over to Dean. Dean puts the cup down and looks at the Hatter.

"Look again I'm sorry for interrupting the" he looks at the giant cake on the table " birthday party but can you..."

The March Hare stood up shaking his head "No no silly this is not a birthday party this is an unbirthday party."

Dean looked at him confused "Sorry what?"

"An unbirthday party" The Hatter says as he was putting teaspoons of sugar into his tea.

Dean looked at them both "What the hell is that?"

The Mad Hatter paused and looked at him puzzled "You don't know what an unbirthday party is?"

Dean shook his head.

"It's simple really." The March Hare says as he was drinking his tea "As you know everyone has one birthday once a year. Right you with me?"

Dean nodded.

"So" the March Hare continued " For the rest of the 364 days we have unbirthdays."

"And that is why we are gathered here today." The Hatter said cheerfully.

Now that was the most stupid thing that Dean has ever heard in his life.

 _"No wonder the cat said they were mad they are more than mad they are bonkers."_ He thought.

"So I assume it is my unbirthday today." Dean says.

The Hatter spits out his tea in shock "It is?"

The March Hare spat out his tea as well "It is?"

"Well what a small world this is." The Hatter says as he stands up. He starts to sing causing Dean to moan.

 _"Not another song."_ He thought miserably .

The March Hare and the Dormouse joined in with the song.

"A very merry unbirthday to you, to you"

They all looked at Dean waiting. "Um to me" he says.

"To you" The Hatter sings as he nudges him.

The March Hare jumps onto the table and picks up the cake which was swaying his hands.

" Now blow the candles out my dear And make your wish come true." He says as he sets the cake down in front of Dean. The hare felt proud that he didn't spill it and he jumped off the table and sat back down in his seat.

Dean hasn't blown out candles on a cake for ages hell he hasn't even had a cake for special occasions for ages. Dean stood up awkwardly and he blew the candles out

They all cheered as he blew the candles out. Dean stood there feeling slightly uncomfortable wishing for this to be over.

"What did you wish for?" the Dormouse asked.

"To get the hell out of here " Dean says abruptly.

The Hatter looked at him "Oh well maybe we can help you."

Dean signed with relief _"Finally I got their attention let's hope these knuckleheads can help."_

"Well I'm not from around here." Dean explains "I ended up here by accident and I really want to go back home."

"How did you get here explain right from the beginning." The Hatter says as he pours himself another cup of tea.

"Well I was chasing this rabbit then I ended up falling into a hole and the rest is a long story but the Cheshire Cat sent me to you guys saying you can.."

"CAT!" the Dormouse screams as he starts to run round the table. The March Hare turns and scowls at Dean "Now look what you done." He says as he jumps on to the table and starts chasing the Dormouse.

"GET THE JAM GET THE JAM." The Hatter screamed.

"Um where's the jam?" Dean asks as he looks at the table.

"WHERES THE CAT WHERES THE CAT" The Dormouse screamed.

"GET THE JAM GET THE JAM." The Hatter repeated as he started pulling at his hair.

Dean kept looking at the table but he was struggling to find the jam due to a Dormouse and a March Hare running around on it. Suddenly something caught his eye and he picked up the jam.

"THE NOSE PUT THE JAM ON HIS NOSE." The Hatter shouted as he grabbed the Dormouse struggling to keep hold of him.

Dean scooped a large amount of jam in to his hand and slapped it onto the Dormouse's nose. The Dormouse froze and started to calm down. The Hatter put him back on to the table and the Dormouse immediately fell to sleep.

The Hatter turned and glared at the older Winchester "See all the trouble you've started?" he said angrily.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know he was going to act like that."

The Hatter sat back down and pointed his finger at him "Don't ever use that word again."

Dean rolled his eyes "Jeez sorry like I said didn't know he was going to act like that."

The Hatter sipped his tea causing him to calm down.

"As I was saying I was sent by you know who"

"Uh huh" The Hatter nodded.

"The C-A-T" Dean spelled .

"Yes yes I know who you are talking about." The Hatter says although Dean can clearly see that this idiot didn't have a clue what he was on about.

"Well he says that you can help me."

The Hatter tilted his head to the side "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked.

Dean signed heavily _"Why is no one listening to me."_

"I don't bloody know why is a raven like a writing desk?" he said starting to sound really annoyed.

The Hatter looked at him confused "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Dean repeated.

"Why is a what?" The Hatter asked looking frightened by the question.

"Careful Hatter I think his stark raving mad ." The March Hare said.

Dean turned and scowled at him "Me mad you should look at yourself your crazy and you." He says as he points at the Hatter.

The Hatter giggled and asked "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Now Dean loses it as he bangs his fits on the table fury on his face.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FRIGGING TEA!" he screams as he grabs the cup out of the Hatter's hand and throws it across the table. The cup smashes on to the table. The Hatter looks at the broken cup shocked by what has occurred. He turns and looks at Dean clearly upset.

"That was my favorite cup." he says.

Dean grabbed him by the waist coat "I DON'T GIVE A DAMM THAT IT WAS YOUR FAVORITE CUP EVER SINCE I HAVE ARRIVED AT THIS HELL HOLE I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THE BIGGEST CRAP I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED IN MY LIFE."

The Hatter looked at him dumbfounded as he continued screaming "I WAS SENT TO YOU GUYS BECAUSE APPARENTLY YOU MIGHT OF BEEN ABLE TO HELP ME WELL IT SEEMS THAT YOUR TAIL FRIEND IS WRONG VERY WRONG."

"See Hatter I told you he was mad." The March Hare says who was trembling with fear.

Dean lets go of the Hatter and stomps up to the hare "YOU THINK THAT WAS MAD THIS IS MAD." He screams as he punches the hare in the face. The March Hare stumbles back from the force of the punch blood pouring out of his nose.

The Mad Hatter stood up with his arms crossed "Now that wasn't very friendly." He says.

"JESUS FRIGGING CHRIST" Dean screamed as he kicked one of the chairs in anger "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LOT."

"Oh I'm late I need to go." A voice said that came from behind the trees. Dean paused as he looked up and saw the white rabbit rushing down the path still checking his pocket watch.

"RABBIT WAIT UP." Dean shouted as he ran and climbed over the fence and continued chasing him up the road.


	8. Chapter 8 The Croquet Party

The Witch had long, golden blonde hair that went down to her waist reminding Sam of Rapunzel. Her lips were red as a rose while her eyes twinkled like sapphires. She had a long black dress with black high heels to match. Sam had to admit she was stunning for a witch but he wasn't going to let her beauty affect him.

"I already know who you are." He says as he continues to aim the gun.

She stands up still grinning "Oh so you know who I am. Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter right now." He says as he takes a step forward "Don't even think about doing anything." He warns.

She frowns as she looks at the gun "Oh Sam really we have only just met and you want to kill me already."

"Just shut up." He says.

The witch at looked him quite offended "That's not how you talk to a lady." She says. The witch suddenly twists her hand and Sam's gun starts to burn in his hand.

Sam yelps as he drops the gun clutching his hand in pain. The witch shakes her head at him then she raises the gun from the floor. The window slides open on its own and she turns and sends the gun out of the window. She turns back towards him with her hands on her hip.

"Sorry Sam I had no choice you were going to kill me."

Sam was speechless he didn't know what to do. He then realized his blade was in his back pocket. Although it wasn't going to be fully helpful it was the only weapon Sam had on him.

 _"It's better than nothing."_ He thought.

The witch clasped her hands together "Now" she says "What did you find out about me?" she asks with wonder.

Sam decided to play along and distract her until he knew it was a good time to strike.

"Well I heard that you love fairy tales."

She smiled menacingly "Yes that is true." She says as she goes and sits on her bed.

"But why" Sam asks "What is special about fairy tales?"

She gives him the are you serious look "Darling, fairy tales are magical so I can easily relate to it because as you know I am a witch and I use magic."

Sam signs "I heard you stole all the blue hex bags."

She nods "Yes that is true as well but I have a reason why."

Sam gestures with his arm "Ok tell me why?"

The witch rises from the bed "You see sweetie I am a natural gifted witch and fairy tales encouraged me to use my magic.

She walks over to her shelf of books and gets out a book. She smiles as she looks at the book. "This was my first fairy tale I read." She says as she shows it to Sam.

Sam looks at the book and signs "The Wizard of Oz."

"That's right." She says as she hugs the book to her chest. "The Wicked Witch of the West was my favorite character shame she died thanks to stupid Dorothy and her idiotic friends." She mumbles as she goes and puts the book back.

"But it inspired me to use my magic and my powers increased into something great and powerful. When I started attending the coven meetings, I tried to convince other witches how fairy tales can help us to understand our power but do you know how they reacted."

Sam shrugged.

Anger started appearing on the witch's face "They laughed at me thinking I was mad, crazy, and insane."

Sam could see that the witch was starting to get emotional as she continued.

"They all used to sit and talk about me whenever we were at the meetings so I used to sit there all alone frustration rising inside me. So when we had the meeting about the blue hex bags I wanted them all I wanted to make my fairy tales real. The other witches did not deserve those bags so I broke in and used a decoding spell and decoded the code of the box where they were kept and I stole every single one so all that was left was an empty box. "

Sam furrowed his brow "But didn't they go looking for you when you went missing?"

She laughed "They were probably too scared to look for me because with those hex bags I can make anything real so I could have done some pretty nasty things but instead I decided to be sensible and hid in my kingdom "She gestured at her surroundings.

Sam frowned "Like when you sent my brother to Wonderland."

The witch raised her finger "I was just about to get on to that part." She giggles. "You see mostly everyone knows about you Winchesters and every supernatural thing that has fought you and they have always failed. So one day I thought perhaps I should have ago at trying to destroy the Winchesters.

"Yeah but why Wonderland out of all the things you could of made real why that?" Sam asked.

The witch started walking towards the window "Well I heard that you Winchesters were a bit mad especially your older brother and Alice in Wonderland is mad as well so I thought it went quite well together. "

As she was walking towards the window Sam slowly started putting his hand in his back pocket.

"So" she continued "I did a tracking spell to see where you boys were and when I found your location I got to work immediately."

"But I don't understand." Sam says "If you wanted to destroy us then why didn't you just kill us?"

She signed "That would be boring when I kill; I need to make mine unique so when I was on the side of the road last night and saw your brother go past I thought yes Wonderland would be perfect for him because I knew he would lose it."

"So you think his going to go insane and kill himself?"

She shook her head "Oh no no. At the moment his getting to the end of the book so let's just say that it won't be a happily ever after for him. His end will be having his head chopped off."

"Yeah but didn't you think I was going to come after you." Sam says as he gets the blade out of his pocket."

She nods "Of course that was the plan. The plan was to get one Winchester while the other will come running and end up with an early grave." She smiles "Oh can you imagine it Eleanor Davenport the witch who kicked the Winchester's ass." She laughed "The witches would stop making fun out of me they would respect me and see me as the most powerful witch."

Sam gripped his blade "Well let's just say the plan has been changed." He suddenly charged at her. She quickly turns and raises her hand which sends Sam flying across the room and lands on the wall. He tries to move his arm but he was completely glued to the wall.

The witch crosses her arms and looks at him with a frown "I'm quite disappointed with you Sam thought you would be smarter than that."

She started twisting her hand causing Sam to feel like someone was strangling him and he couldn't breath. He gasps for air but that wasn't making much of an difference.

The witch smiled wickedly as she continued twisting her hand until she heard a voice coming from the door.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Cas shouted as he charged towards her the angel blade in his hand. The witch raised her other hand and sent Cas to the wall.

She stopped twisting her hand causing Sam to cough as he gasped for air. He looked at Cas and tried to speak but it came out quite croaky.

"Cas"

"I'm fine Sam." He answers as he tries to move his arm but it wouldn't budge. The angel looked up when he saw the witch walking towards him.

"Well well who's this that decides to join the party?" she asks.

Cas glares at her "Go to hell."

She frowns "I assume we are not going to be friends then."

The witch walks to her dressing table and opens the makeup box "You know I can kill you guys right now while Dean gets the axe but I got a better idea. " She picks something out of the box and grins like a manic.

She waves the object in her hand causing to Sam to panic.

 _"Oh crap."_

"You are probably thinking what did I put in this hex bag well let's just say that you are going to be reuniting with your brother very soon."

The witch lowers her hand causing the younger Winchester and the angel to drop on the floor. She suddenly started chanting causing Sam and Cas to quickly get to their feet. They both sprinted towards her but it was too late the room started brightening up with a white light. Sam paused and covered his eyes to avoid being blinded by the light. The light got brighter until flash the Younger Winchester and the angel vanished into thin air.

Dean has been chasing this rabbit for quite a while now but he wasn't going to give up he needed to get to this rabbit and he wanted answers. Dean started to lose his breath and his legs were starting to ache him from the running although he wanted this rabbit badly that fur ball was too quick for him. He started to slow down and took deep breaths. He looked round to see where he was. It seemed that he was in a garden. The bushes were in shapes of hearts with red roses. There were statues made of stone that reminded Dean of Roman sculptures.

Dean walked down the path and kept turning his head left and right to see all the surroundings. As he turned his head to the left he paused. One of the bushes there was three life size playing cards painting the roses.

His mouth dropped open. Dean has always played cards in his life to do things like winning money but he never thought he would see life size cards.

 _"Now I have officially seen it all."_ He thought.

He then started thinking " _Wonder how Sam would have reacted to this place?"_ He shrugged _"Probably would have been a confused moose."_

Dean then started to worry "His must be panicking like a god knows what." He muttered to himself. He suddenly heard a voice coming from the bush where the cards were.

"This is all your fault we wouldn't be doing this if you didn't plant white roses."

"How was I to know they were white roses." Another voice said.

"Quiet the both of you we need to finish this before she comes." A third voice said.

"Who's coming?" Dean asks.

The three cards looked up the third one spoke "Her majesty the Queen of Hearts."

"Queen" Dean says then he realized "That fur ball was talking about a Queen." He had an idea. _"If there is a Queen then she might be able to help me get out of here."_

"Um where is your Queen now?" he asks.

"She's greeting her guests she's got a croquet party today." The third one said.

"Now I remember." Dean says "Um a rabbit was invited am I right?"

"Yeah I think so." The second one said "The white rabbit is always invited to her parties."

Dean put on a smile "Well is there a chance I can talk to her?"

The first one shook his head "I wouldn't advise that sir she's scary to talk to."

Dean looked at them "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Everyone is afraid of the her one mistake and you end up with no head." The third one says.

Dean crossed his arms "Please I have met lots of terrifying things in my life and they are probably more frightening than a silly Queen."

All three cards gasped "You have just said something horrible about the Queen." They all said in unison.

Dean rolled his eyes "I need you guys to take me to her."

All three shook their heads.

Dean grinned "Well if you guys don't take me to her then I will go and look for her myself and when I find her I will tell her about what you three have done."

"You wouldn't." The first one says.

"Oh I would and I don't give a damm if you all get your heads chopped off. "

The three cards started discussing on what to do then the third one turns towards him "Fine we will take you to her."

Dean smiled "Perfect."

As the cards packed their paint brushes away a trumpet was heard causing the cards to freeze.

"Oh snap." They all said.

"What"

The second one swallowed "She's already here." All the cards pointed in a direction. Dean turned and looked and saw a group of people and cards walking towards him.

There were rows of playing cards at the back of the group. In the middle was a group of people wearing Georgian outfits while at the front of the group was man and woman both with crowns on their heads.

The man was much smaller than the woman. He had blonde hair with a blonde beard and a long red robe with red shoes to match. Dean looked at his face and saw that this guy was nervous. The woman had a plump body shape and a big head so big her crown looked tiny on her. She had black hair tied into a bun and a long red and black dress with yellow hearts printed on it. Dean assumed that this woman was the Queen and the man next to her must have been the King.

 _"What does that dude see in her she's fugly."_ He thought.

The Queen's eyes widen when she saw Dean. The Queen paused and raised her hand and gave a command.

"STOP ALL OF YOU." She ordered.

Everyone behind her froze like a statue even her husband stopped. The Queen eyed Dean up and down and cleared her throat.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GARDEN?" She shouted.

Dean felt he needed the Queen but at first he needed to get her trust because he wasn't exactly keen to have his head chopped off at the moment. He put on his most charming smile and does what he does best with women.

"'Your majesty it is an honor to meet you." He says as he bows down.

The Queen repeated her question ""WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GARDEN?"

He goes back up still grinning "My name is Dean and I was in your magnificent garden because I was looking for you your majesty."

"You were looking for me?" she says looking confused.

"That's right because I need your help and I came to you because you are the Queen so you would be all powerful so you can do anything."

"And why should I help you." She asks.

"You should help me because I came a long way to find you and I have full hopes that you can help me."

The Queen still didn't look fully convinced "So you really came all this way because you believed that I can truly help you."

"Well you are the Queen of Hearts and I bet you have got a big heart in there." He says as he winks at her causing her to blush.

"Well um I guess I can help you but in one condition."

"And what will that be your majesty." He asks.

She walks up to him and leans into his face "Join me for a game of croquet."

Dean smiled "Of course I will join always wanted to play with a royal." He winks at her again causing her to blush even more.

"Darling" The King interrupted "You don't even know this man."

Dean looked at the King and grinned "Well she does now."

The Queen noticed something in the corner of her eye that caused her eyes to widen. She saw one of her roses was half red and half white. The Queen stomped over to the rose and yanked it from the bush. She touched one of the petals with her finger which made her finger turn red. The Queen breathed in and out heavily as she turned to the group full of rage.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" She roared. The loudness of her voice caused the group to cover their ears.

"WELL SOMEONE SPEAK NOW."

"It was his fault your majesty." The first card says as he points at the second card.

"Me I didn't come up with the idea of painting them trying to cover it up." The second one says.

"Your majesty we can explain." The third one says.

All three started talking over each other which eventually made the Queen lose her temper.

"QUIET" She screamed.

All three cards went quiet.

"GUARDS OFF WITH THEIR HEADS." She ordered.

The three cards cried as a group of card guards marched over and grabbed them by the arms and dragged them off up the path.

The Queens anger vanished as she turned and smiled at Dean. "Time for croquet"

Dean nodded "Can't wait"

"MOVE" she ordered. The group started to walk behind her while Dean was by her side chattering away to her causing her to laugh uncontrollably she definitely liked this young man however the King kept glaring at him.

 _"His up to something"_ He thought.

They all finally arrived at the croquet area where the white rabbit was checking everything was in place.

"RABBIT EVERYTHING GOOD?" she yelled.

The rabbit sprinted towards them and bowed down "Yes everything is in place your majesty." He then looked at Dean and started to back away.

"What is he doing here?" the rabbit asked.

"Oh you two already know each other." The Queen said.

"Yes I know him he tried to kill me" The rabbit said as he tried to keep as far from Dean as possible.

The Queen looked at Dean "Is that true?"

Dean gave his most innocent look "Of course not your majesty I wouldn't do such a thing hand on heart." He says as he puts his hand on his chest.

The Queen looked at them both not sure who to believe she was fond of this new man but she knew the rabbit for a very long time. The King stepped forward "I believe the rabbit darling."

The Queen decided to give her new guest a chance which is something she rarely does. "I'm going to dismiss it for now but if it is true I won't be very happy do you understand." she says using a stern tone.

Dean nodded "Yes I understand but like I said I never touched the fur ball."

The rabbit scowled he knew there was no point in arguing with her. The Queen walked off and got her equipment while her group followed her which left the rabbit and Dean alone. The rabbit had his back to the older Winchester with his arms crossed. Dean rolled his eyes he better get into that rabbit's good books otherwise that fur ball may get him into serious trouble.

"Look floppy ears I'm sorry for trying to kill you I have never seen a rabbit in a waist coat and carrying a pocket watch. "

The rabbit still had his back to him causing Dean to sign. "Can we just put that behind us for the Queen's sake?"

The rabbit turned towards him with his arms still crossed "Just because I'm talking to you that doesn't mean I have forgiven you."

Dean nodded "That's fine by me. Hey um can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure ask away as long as you don't try to kill me again." The rabbit said in a bitter tone. Dean decided to ignore that comment and asked his question.

"Well you know when you went through that hole."

The rabbit nodded as Dean continued "is there a way of going ..." he paused when he saw what the Queen was holding. The Queen was holding a bright pink flamingo and in her other hand was a hedgehog. Dean had to blink twice thinking he was seeing things but no she was actually holding that. She put the hedgehog down and got into position. The hedgehog looked terrified while the flamingo gave it the I'm so sorry look.

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean asked.

"Playing croquet." The rabbit answered giving him the isn't it a bit obvious look.

"Are you sure I don't remember a flamingo and hedgehog being involved in croquet."

"We play it different here we make croquet more unique." The rabbit explained.

"Ok nothing weird about that." Dean said sarcastically. He suddenly heard a huge cheer and the Queen was curtsying to her people feeling very proud of herself.

"Thank you thank you I know I'm brilliant at this game I am unbeatable." She boasts. However she actually wasn't good at the game when she took her swing, the guards had make sure that the hedgehog went through them if the hedgehog went the other way then the guard would move as well. This means she actually cheated at the game but of course no one was going to point that out.

She turned and waved at Dean "It's your turn."

Dean signed he was about to walk over until the rabbit grabbed him by the arm. Dean turned "What"

The rabbit looked at him very serious "Let her win" he warns.

"What?"

"Let her win" he repeated "she hates losing."

Dean looked confused "Why are you telling me this?"

The rabbit lets go off him "I'm saving your life."

"But why I nearly tried to kill you." He says still looking confused.

The rabbit rolled his eyes "Yes you did try to kill me and I'm still angry at you for that but no one deserves death."

Dean still continued to look at him bewildered by what he has just said perhaps floppy ears wasn't so bad after all

"Um thanks for the advice ... I guess"

"DEAN WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG.?" The Queen shouted starting to look impatient.

"I will be right over your majesty." He says as he starts to walk. He then turns at the rabbit "Oh just want to say "I'm sorry about your house if it looked like a wreck inside." He grins as he carries on walking leaving the rabbit baffled by what he just heard.

 _"_ _How did he know about that?"_ He thought as he scratched his head.

The Queen handed Dean a flamingo and a hedgehog which gave Dean a funny look "What you looking at _"_ he said to the hedgehog as he put the animal on the ground. He held the flamingo firmly in his hand " _Let's get this over and done with."_ He thought. As he was about to take a swing someone bumped into him. Dean looked at the person and scowled.

"Watch where you're going"

The man put his hand on his chest "Oh I'm very sorry I didn't see you there by the way I'm the Knave of Hearts but call me Jack. He got his hand out but Dean continued glaring at him causing the man to put his hand down. "Very well then I will let you get back to the game." Jack walked off while Dean went back into position. He took a swing which sent the hedgehog speeding down the path. The guards' panicked as the hedgehog came rolling towards them. The first guard jumped out of the way to avoid it going through him while the second guard went down. The third guard didn't know what to do luckily for the guard the hedgehog managed to slow himself down and stopped in front of him.

Dean lets go of the flamingo and points at the guards "Hey that wasn't fair they moved."

The Queen grinned and slapped Dean on the back "Better luck next time."

Dean turned and glared at her "Your guards moved on purpose so I would lose and you would win."

The Queen frowns "I don't know what you're talking about. "

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about." He raises his finger at her "You cheated."

The crowd gasped, the King pinched the bridge of his nose knowing where this was going and the Queen blinked she has never been called a cheat in her life. Her face started turning red fury rising inside of her.

"YOU DON'T CALL ME A CHEAT." She screamed in his face however Dean showed no sign of fear.

"Well I just did sweetheart and I'm going to say it again a cheat."

The crowd gasped again what is this man doing. Now the Queen was furious

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE YOU SHOULD TREAT ME WITH RESPECT LIKE THEY ALL DO."

Dean laughed "Respect sorry love but they don't respect you they are terrified of you."

The Queen was about to give an order until Jack came running at her sounding out of breath "Your majesty someone has eaten all the jam tarts and I think it was him." He pointed at Dean.

Dean shot him a glare "I did not touch anything I have been here the whole time."

The Queen crossed her arms "How do you know this?"

Jack held up a phone with no signal on it. Dean squinted at it then realized "Hey that's mine." He said.

The Queen grabbed the phone and examined it "So this is yours?"

"Yes but how did it..." he checked his pockets and then remembered that guy bumped into him he must of pick pocked him and got his phone so he can frame him. Dean went furious and charged at him . He knocked Jack to the ground and started punching him "YOU PICK POCKED ME YOU BITCH." He screamed. He then felt something dragging him back. The guards took hold of him. Dean tried to escape but considering they were cards they were quite strong.

The Queen walked over to him disappointment on her face "I let you in, I was willing to help you and this is how you repay me calling me a cheat, eating the jam tarts and attacking one of my people." Dean looked up to her "I did not touch those tarts your friend framed me I swear." The Queen didn't fully believe him. She looked at the guards "Guards off with his..."

"Wait" the rabbit yelled as he came running over "He could be telling the truth." Dean looked at him

" _Wow his defending me._ "He thought.

The Queen looked at the white rabbit with a frown "But the Knave found this."

The rabbit waved his arms "So it could have been put there. I will admit your majesty he was here the whole time."

The Queen still had disbelief on her face causing the rabbit to sign "Look your majesty why don't we do a trial then we can have witness and evidence to see if he did steal the tarts and if he did then it's off with his head."

The Queen signed. "I suppose we can do that." She turned to her guards "LOCK HIM AWAY UNTIL THE TRIAL STARTS." The guards nodded as they started dragging him. Dean screamed as they were dragging him he started hitting them with his fists. "Sir you have the right to remain silent." One of the guards spoke causing Dean to scream louder. "I DID NOT TOUCH THEM TARTS YOU SHOULD ARREST THAT JACK GUY." He then felt something hard hit his head causing his vision to go blurry then the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited

Sam groaned his head was pounding. He opened his eyes but the light caused him to immediately shut them.

" _Sam open your eyes."_ However his eyes remained shut. " _Dammit Sam open your eyes and keep them open."_

He opened his eyes slowly the light not affecting him so much this time. He realized that the light was daylight.

 _"_ _Daylight how it was night time just a minute ago"_ he thought as he moved his eyes left and right to see his surroundings. It was definitely day time the sky was clear blue not a single cloud to be seen. There were rows of heart shaped bushes with red roses blossoming.

"Huh" he said as he still looked around. Suddenly it hit him what the witch said.

 _"_ _You are probably thinking what did I put in this hex bag well let's just say that you are going to be reuniting with your brother very soon."_

Sam immediately sat bolt upright realizing where he was.

"No this can't be happening." He says but he knew deep down this was happening this was real. A small groan came from Sam's right. Sam quickly turned and saw Cas lying face down on the ground the angel blade loose in his hand.

"Cas" Sam shouts as he scrambled over to him. There was no response or movement from the angel causing Sam to worry.

"Cas" he repeated. Sam shook his shoulder but there was still no response. Sam turns Cas over so he was on his back. Sam shook his shoulder again."Come on Cas wake up." The angel's eyes fluttered open and he gave out another groan as put his hand on his head. Sam signed with relief and stood up. Sam held his hand out offering to help Cas up however Cas declines his offer.

"It's ok Sam I'm fine." He says as he stands up. He brushes the dirt off his trench coat and examines the environment. Cas started to become confused he was not familiar with this place. "Sam where are we?" he asks.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Cas but it seems that the witch has blast us to Wonderland."

Cas did not like that one bit. Anger appeared on his face "Where is she we need to find her right now."

"I don't know where she is Cas but she is probably enjoying this right now."

Cas started pacing and down the path really annoyed with himself for failing the mission. "I had one mission to do and that was to kill the witch and save Dean I can't even do that now I'm useless."

Sam's ears perked up on the Dean part "Oh crap Dean. Cas we got to find Dean."

Cas paused and looked at him "Dean?"

"Yes remember his in Wonderland and so are we and the witch said that Dean is around the end of the book and by the look of it we are as well."

"Then Dean must be near." Cas says.

"He must be and we got to find him right now." Sam says as he starts walking down the path with Cas following behind.

Cas was on alert at all times he didn't like being in places that wasn't familiar to him. He feared that something could happen to the Winchesters so he made sure that he was always ready to strike if the Winchesters were in any danger.

The younger Winchester and the angel paused when they saw what was in front of them. The white rabbit was walking in a circle and he was fidgeting with his ears. He was nervous.

"What if they don't listen to me, What if they think I'm a liar I might end up losing my head." He kept on repeating. The more he was saying this the faster he spoke.

Cas eyed the rabbit up and down looking absolutely horrified. "Is this what Dean was chasing." He whispered.

Sam nods "I guess there is only one white rabbit in this book."

"Then we must kill this abomination" Cas says but Sam puts his hand on Cas's shoulder and shakes his head. "Cas no let me handle this he might know where Dean is."

Cas grumbled but agreed. Sam stepped forward and cleared his throat "Excuse me sir I need to talk to you."

The rabbit stopped and looked at him "Are you talking to me?"

Sam nods "Yes I need to ask you some questions."

The rabbit signed "Just questions or are you going to try and kill me as well."

"Huh"

The rabbit shook his head "Sorry um when someone was asking me questions before they had a gun aimed at me."

Now Sam was interested "Was this the man who had a gun aimed at you." He says as he holds up a photo.

The rabbit squints at the photo and nods "Yes that's him wait do you know him?"

"Yes we do and we want to see him do you know where he is?"

The rabbit crosses his arms "You're not like him are you going around and picking on innocent rabbits. "

Sam shakes his head "No we are here to do no harm we just want you to tell us where he is?"

The rabbit didn't looked convinced "Are you sure because your friend behind you keeps giving me a funny look."

Sam chuckled "Oh don't worry about him his always like that."

The rabbit pushed his glasses up "That man is locked away because he ate the jam tarts."

Sam frowns _"That is something Dean would do."_ He thought.

"But" the rabbit continued "He didn't do it I swear he wasn't any way near them tarts he was playing croquet with the Queen until he lost his temper because she cheated and I did warn him to let her win." The rabbit rolled his eyes "They were going to chop his head off but I suggested a trial and I am one of the witnesses."

"When is the trial?" Sam asks.

The rabbit looked at his pocket watch "Soon"

"Crap" Sam says as he looks down at the rabbit "You need to take us to him."

The rabbit shook his head "Sorry no one is allowed to see him expect the guards."

"Please" Sam begs "We have to see him right now it's urgent."

The rabbit frowns "I don't think I can I'm sorry."

"But you said that he never touched those tarts and if we get to him we can save him from the axe."

The rabbit started fidgeting "I know that man was an asshole to me but he doesn't deserve death no one does." He looks up to the younger Winchester "Fine if you think you can save him then I will try and take you to him. Follow me."

The rabbit pointed in a direction and started walking with Sam and Cas following behind. "Do you think we can trust him?" Cas whispers.

Sam shrugged "He wasn't bad in the book."

Cas turned his attention back on to the rabbit keeping an eye on every move his makes.

They all arrived at this small building. Two guards were guarding the door. The rabbit swallowed as he went up to the guards. "These two men would like to see the prisoner."

The guard looked at him "Sorry Mr Rabbit no one is allowed to see the prisoner."

"But we need to." Sam says desperately.

The guard glares at him "And who might you be?"

Sam hesitated "Um I am um" he then had an idea "I am his lawyer "

"Lawyer?"

"Yes lawyer he is my client and I need to see him to discuss the case."

The guard looked confused "No one told me about a lawyer coming."

"Well I'm here now and I need to see him."

"Who's he?" the other guard asked as he pointed at Cas.

"Oh him he is my ...assistant he will be helping me on this case." Sam says with a smile.

"What should we do?" the other guard asked.

"I don't know." The first guard says.

"Look I'm telling the truth. Take us to him he will recognize us."

Both guards began to discuss until one of them turned to Sam "I suppose a prisoner does need his lawyer to defend him so I guess you and your assistant better come with me."

 _"_ _It worked."_ Sam thought with a smile as he and Cas followed the guard in. The rabbit stood there dumbfounded "They actually got in." He muttered to himself.

The guard led them down the stairs into a long hallway with metal doors side by side.

 _"_ _God Dean must be so pissed right now."_ Sam thought as he looked at the metal doors wondering which one Dean was in.

The guard paused at one of the doors and got out a bunch of keys. "Wait here." He orders as he finds the right key and unlocks the door. The guard gets his sword out for protection as he marches into the room. "YOUR LAWYER IS HERE TO SEE YOU." He shouts.

Dean goes confused "Lawyer?"

"YES YOUR LAWYER HIS HERE TO SEE YOU TO DISCUSS YOUR CASE."

Dean rolls his eyes "Great who's this idiot going to be now."

Dean hears more footsteps coming in he assumes this must be the lawyer. He signs as he stands up and turns round "Look lawyer I'm just going to say this straight I didn't touch those..."He paused when he saw who was standing by the door. There was his brother and his best friend they were both here. Dean's eyes widen in shock was that really them.

"S S Sam." He stuttered.

Sam smiled "Hey Dean"

Dean continued staring at them "Is that really you?" he asks.

Sam nods "Yes it's me Dean flesh and blood."

A wide smile appears on Dean's face. He runs up to his brother and hugs him hard "Boy am I glad to see you." He says. Sam hugs him back "I missed you to dude."

Dean lets go and walks over to Cas. "Hello Dean." Cas says. Still smiling Dean hugs his angel friend who also hugs him back. "Aww Cas it's so good to see you." Dean says as he lets go off him. "It's good to see you to Dean." Cas says who was happy in his own way.

Dean then looked at them both confused "But I don't understand how did you find me?"

"It was a witch." Sam answers "She sent you here. Me and Cas were planning to kill her so we can get you back but we got caught and well here we are."

Dean looks at him trying to take in what his brother said "A witch a witch did all this?"

Sam nods causing Dean to become enraged "Where is this son of a bitch now I want to break every damm bone in her body."

"We don't know." Sam answers.

Dean glared at them both "Do you know how much shit she put me through she ..."

Sam interrupts "Let me guess you were chasing a rabbit then fell down a hole went through some size changes one size change caused you to be stuck in a rabbit's house then you had a chat with flowers, a caterpillar on drugs, a Cheshire cat, A Mad Hatter and his friends the March Hare and Dormouse then you pissed the Queen off because she cheated at croquet and now you are about to have a trial."

Dean blinked his brother has just summarized his whole messed up adventure. Dean folded his arms "How do you know all that?" he asks.

Sam signs "It's a book Dean."

"Come again."

"It's a book" Sam repeats "Do you know Alice in Wonderland?"

"Um I heard of it."

"Well this is it we are in that book."

Dean's mouth drops open he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He closed his mouth and swallowed "So you're telling me this is a book."

"Yes I am and it has been made into a movie as well."

Now Dean has heard it all "Jesus was the author on drugs or something."

"I don't know Dean but we got to get you out of here right now."

The door suddenly opened and the guard marched in "Time for the trial."

 _"_ _So much for coming up with an escape plan. Just keep playing along"_ Sam thought. Sam turns to Dean and mimes "Play along." Dean nods showing he understands. Sam clears his throat "What is going to be happening in the trial?"

"I'm afraid I can't say." The guard says as he marches towards Dean and grabs him by the arm.

"But I am his lawyer." Sam says "I need to know what is going to be happening to my client." The guard ignores him and drags Dean out of the room.

"LET GO OF HIM." Cas shouts as he makes his way towards the guard.

"CAS" Sam shouts "His going to be fine they are taking him to the trial we are going with them."

"Yes" the guard said "But you can't talk to him until we arrive at the trial."

Cas calmed down knowing he can't blow their cover. Cas and Sam followed the guard who held Dean's hands securely. Dean didn't fight or scream he remained quiet. _"_ _Sam has got a plan he will get us out of here."_ He thought as he was being dragged down the hallway dreading the trial that was waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10 The Trial

"ALL RISE!" The king shouted.

Everyone in the court rose including the Winchesters and the angel.

The King cleared his throat and opened a scroll. "As you know we are here today because a terrible thing has happened which is not acceptable in this kingdom. The unfortunate event that has occurred is that the Queen's jam tarts have disappeared and it has been claimed that a man named Dean has eaten them even though they were not his to take. To be sure that this claim is real we are having a trial to see if Dean is innocent or guilty. We have three witnesses who are here to give their statements and we have Dean's lawyer called um..."

"Sam your majesty" Sam calls out.

"Yes Sam who is here to prove Dean Innocence. Ok let's start this trial first witness Mr White Rabbit."

"Please sound convincing." Dean whispered.

Sam nudges him to keep quiet causing Dean to scowl at him.

The rabbit gulps as he walks on to the witness stand. The King looked down at him "Ok Mr White Rabbit you believe that Dean is innocent is that true or false."

"True." The rabbit answers.

"Can you explain why you think Dean is innocent?"

"Ok when Dean went into position, the Knave of Hearts bumped into him and when Dean turned round the Knave immediately put his hand into his pocket while his other hand was out for a handshake in which Dean refused to shake. Your majesty the Knave might of put Dean's whatever it was into his pocket and why would you quickly put your hand in your pocket as soon as someone turns round to you."

The King stroked his beard thinking "I guess that is a bit suspicious but you don't have full evidence for that."

"Mr Rabbit." The Queen said "You were talking to Dean before he came over and you were talking for a quite a while how do we know that you might of been involved that's why you desperately wanted a trial so much."

Sam rose from his seat "Objection your majesty the rabbit wasn't involved with the disappearance of the jam tarts."

The Queen glares at him "Well come up and ask the rabbit what he was talking about with your client."

Dean leans back on to chair clearly getting bored of this trial while Cas sat there silently worried to his open his mouth just in case he messes up.

"Of course your majesty" Sam says as he walks over to the white rabbit. "Mr White Rabbit you had nothing to do with the disappearance of the jam tarts correct."

"Correct." He answered.

"So what were you and Dean talking about before he went over to the Queen?"

The rabbit gulped _"Oh boy_ _what am I going to say_ "he thought as he turned and looked at Dean who shrugged at him. He turns and looks back at Sam "Me and Dean have had not a good history in which the Queen is aware of but we decided to move on because life is too short to have bad relationships and that's all we talked about."

Sam nods "One last question when the Knave bumped into Dean did he bump into him facing him or had his back to him?

"He was facing him." The rabbit said

Sam turns and looks at the King "The Knave was facing Dean so he would be able to pickpocket him."

"That fur ball is speaking rubbish." Jack shouted out. Dean turned and shot a glare at him "His name is Mr White Rabbit not fur ball.

The rabbit looked at Dean feeling quite surprised "That is the first time you called me by my name."

Dean smiles "Well you said me and you have moved on."

"SILENCE" The Queen screams causing the court room to go silent.

"Thank you Mr White Rabbit and Sam you both can go and sit down." The King says as he gets his scroll out again.

The rabbit leaps out of the chair and rushes down to his seat relieved that it's over. Sam sits next to Dean again. Dean looks over to the rabbit and mimes "You did good" The rabbit smiles until he looks back to the King who was reading out the second witness.

"The second witness the Mad Hatter."

Dean sat up straight "The Hatter he wasn't even there how the hell is he a witness."

"QUIET" The Queen screams.

Dean grumbles as he leans back again wondering what this idiot was going to say. They waited but there was no sign of the Hatter.

"The second witness the Mad Hatter. The King repeats but there was still no Hatter.

"THE SECOND WITNESS THE MAD HATTER." The Queen shouts. The doors open and the Mad Hatter came walking in with a teapot and a cup.

"Sorry I'm late your majesty." He says as he walks to the witness stand. He sets his cup down and pours tea into it. The Queen rolls her eyes while the King signs.

The March Hare and the Dormouse were in the audience cheering for the Hatter

"Go get them Hatter."

"You can do it Hatter."

"You're the best Hatter."

The Hatter laughs "I know I'm the best." He says. He picks his cup up and sips his tea while the King clears his throat.

"Mr Hatter do you believe that Dean is innocent or guilty?"

The Hatter looked at him puzzled "Sorry what is this about?"

Dean snorted and leans into Sam and whispers "Well he is a waste of time he won't be able to prove that I'm guilty."

Sam agrees as the King continued his question. "Mr Hatter this is about the disappearance of the jam tarts and it has been claimed that Dean has eaten them. Do you think he has or has not eaten them?"

The Hatter was still puzzled "Sorry who is Dean?"

"HIM" The Queen shouts as she points at Dean. The Hatter looks and waves at Dean "Oh I know him he came to my party I will admit though he has some anger issues."

"Would you like to elaborate on that Hatter?" The King asks.

 _"Oh boy here we go."_ Dean thought. Sam turns his head and looks him _"Oh god Dean what did you do?"_ he thought.

"Well let's see um let me think." The Hatter took off his hat and scratched his head he then put his hat back on a smile returning to his face. "I remember now I invited him to my party because I am a nice guy and he caused so much havoc." The Hatter started to get emotional "He broke my favorite cup" he says as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Some of jury started to cry feeling sorry for the Hatter. The Hatter took a deep breath and continued "He even punched the March Hare and now look at him his got a bandage on his nose."

The March Hare stood up to show his bandaged nose causing the audience to gasp. The jury made notes so far not convinced that Dean is innocent. Sam did a face palm _"Well done Dean."_ He thought.

The King handed the Hatter some tissues. The Hatter thanked him and wiped his tears and blew his nose.

"Well Mr Hatter that is definitely a sad story but you still haven't answered the question do you think Dean is innocent or guilty?"The King asks.

The Hatter took a deep breath and looked at Dean "Guilty"

"Objection your majesty the Hatter wasn't even there when the incident occurred he is only saying his guilty because of what happened at his party and the party is completely irrelevant to this." Sam says.

"I do have to agree with the Hatter about anger did lose his temper at the croquet game accusing my wife that she cheated."The King says.

"Ok it was wrong what my client did but he may of had his reasons let him come up and explain."

The King signed "Fine Hatter go and sit down Dean come to the stand."

Dean got up and went to the stand with his arms crossed he was really not in the mood for this. Sam began his questions "Dean did you break the cup and hit the March Hare for no reason?"

Dean shook his head "I had my reasons. They were both being a pain in the ass all I wanted was to know how to get out of here but they wouldn't listen to me so I lost my temper."

"But that's no excuse." The king says "Violence is not necessary."

Dean rolls his eyes "Well you would of done the same if you were in my position and the Queen well she did cheat that's why I got annoyed."

"Don't forget he attacked me." Jack called out.

"I attacked you because you pick pocked my phone and framing me for eating tarts you bitch."

"Dean" Sam interrupted "Did you eat those tarts?"

"No I did not touch any tarts I didn't even know there was tarts I'm telling you it's him." He points at Jack who scowls at him.

"Well I wasn't the one who was flirting with the Queen to become her pet." He spats out.

Anger appears on the older Winchester's face "BOY I WOULD LOVE TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW." He shouts causing Jack to laugh.

The Queen was getting frustrated she hated arguing. She slammed her hands on to the table "ENOUGH ALL OF YOU BACK TO YOUR SITS!"

Sam gave Dean a bitch face and went back to his seat. Jack smirked at Dean who ended up giving him a glare. Dean went back to his seat and saw that Sam was still pissed at him.

"What?" he says.

"Oh nothing really you have just decreased your chance of proving your innocent that's all." Sam says sarcastically.

"Jackass started it." Dean says. Before Sam could answer the King read out the final witness.

"The final witness the Knave of Hearts"

 _"Well that's just great."_ Sam thought as Jack went up to the stand a smirk still on his face.

"Knave you were the one who made the claim that Dean ate the tarts correct?" The King asks.

Jack nods "Correct"

"And you were the one who found out that the tarts were gone and you were the one who found the possession that belonged to Dean correct."

"Correct your majesty."

"How were you certain that it belonged to Dean?" The King asked.

Jack laughed "Well your majesty no one here has something like that am I right guys."

The audience agreed. Jack grins "And guess what I was right."

Sam stood up "May I ask him some questions please your majesty."

The King signs but nods. Sam turns to Dean and gives him a look. Dean knew that Sam wanted him to shut up and not say a word. Sam walked up to Jack who still had a grin on his face.

"Knave"

Jack laughs "Call me Jack.

"Um ok Jack you found the phone right but were anyone else there when you found it?"

Jack looked at him "No but I found it I'm not lying."

"Yeah but you could of put it there."

Jack put his hand on his chest and shook his head "I did not do such a thing and I did not pick pocket him I'm not that type of man."

"Well the rabbit saw you put your hand in your pocket as soon as Dean turned round."

"Oh right I put my hand in my pocket so that makes me a bad person."

"You did put your hand in your pocket very quickly."

Jack rolled his eyes "This is a waste of time I did not touch those tarts I found them missing and I found that object that belonged to your client so let's just leave it at that."

Sam wasn't willing to give up that easily "How come there is sweat pouring down your face right now."

Jack hesitated "Um it's hot in here yeah very hot."

"Oh really well I don't find it very hot in here your majesty do you find it hot in here?"

The King shrugs "No not really."

Jack gave out a nervous laugh "This is absolutely ridiculous how is sweating to do with tarts."

Sam grins "Well did you know that some people tend to start sweating when they are lying."

Jack leans forward "Listen here pal I'm not one of them type of people just because I'm sweating that doesn't mean I'm lying."

"Oh his lying alright" Dean shouts out. The Queen glares at Dean "CAN YOU BE QUIET YOU HAD YOUR TURN TO SPEAK AND YOU BLEW IT."

Cas leans in to Dean and whispers "I wish there was something I can do Dean."

Dean turns to Cas and whispers "Don't worry Sam will break that bitch."

Jack was starting to get agitated "Your majesty I'm done."

Sam shook his head "I still got some questions to ask."

"I SAID I'M DONE." Jack shouts.

Sam grins "Liars are known to wanting to get out of these situations very quick."

"JACK SAID HIS DONE SO HIS DONE." The Queen screams.

Sam does his puppy eyes expression "Please your majesty just a little more time."

"NO YOU HAD PLENTY OF TIME."

Jack grins while the King turns to the jury "Jury is Dean innocent or guilty?"

The jury got into discussion. Dean prayed that Sam has done enough to convince them, Sam stood there patiently waiting for the outcome and Cas stayed focused on the jury. One of the jury stood up and raised their hand to catch everyone's attention. The King repeated the question "Jury is Dean innocent or guilty?"

The jury looked down at Dean "Your majesty Dean is ...guilty."

Dean stood up "WHAT!"

The King signs "I thought so" he mutters.

"No" Sam shouts.

Cas shot up from his seat "You have made a mistake he is innocent."

The Queen rose from her seat "Well the jury disagree so let's get this over and done with."

Cas started getting his angel blade out but Dean grabs his hand and shakes his head "Cas no. I don't want you to get the axe as well." Cas looks at him "Dean we were here to save you not watch you die." Dean shrugs "Well you and Sam tried your best. Both of you need to get out of here." Cas was about to answer until the Queen interrupted.

"Dean any last words before you face the axe."

Dean clears his throat "I guess I have got some things to say."

Sam looks at him "Dean no."

"It's fine Sam. Here goes I have been through a lot of shit since I arrived at this hell hole. I met some crazy twins, spoke to a caterpillar on drugs, flowers who thought I was a weed, A cat that kept disappearing and reappearing every minute, a bunch of lunatics who celebrate unbirthdays and the food and drink round here kept making me small and big which was driving me crazy one point I ended being stuck in a rabbit's house due a bottle of beer and I wasn't exactly comfortable especially with my arm stuck in the window."

The rabbit leaped up from his seat "Wait a minute wait a minute that was YOU."

Dean turns to the rabbit "Again I'm sorry about your house it was an accident."

The rabbit waves his arms frantically "Do you know how much wreckage was in my house when I went in and you nearly killed Bill."

"Look I'm sorry about your buddy but I was defending myself he was going to try and kill me."

"HAVE YOU FINISHED." The Queen shouted.

Dean shook his head "As I was saying before I got interrupted so yeah this place is mad and now I'm getting executed for something I didn't even do but there is no point of me defending myself now because you don't even believe me." He turns to Sam pain in his eyes "Sam you and Cas get out of here and you find that witch and kill her."

Sam shook his head "No not without you."

"No Sam I don't want anything to happen to you guys I would feel responsible."

"Dean this is what the witch wants. You are letting her win."

Dean eyes started to tear up "No because she will only have me not you or Cas because I know you can take her down I have faith in you."

The Queen banged her fist on the table "OK THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOUR SOB STORY. GUARDS OFF WITH HIS HEAD." The guards obeyed and started walking towards Dean. Dean held out his arms ready to be taken away. Jack laughed thinking this was hilarious. Sam turns at Jack full of rage "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU SON OF A BITCH." He screams. Jack laughs "Not my fault your fault actually for being a bad lawyer now your client is getting the axe and that would be entertaining to watch."

As Jack walks out of the stand, Sam loses his temper and grabs Jack and punches him in the face. Jack stumbles back and puts his hand on his cheek. He glares at Sam "Well you are just as bad as him." Sam grabs him again and pushes him up against the stand and punches him continuously. Jack screams in pain "GUARDS GET HIM OFF ME NOW."Sam pushes him to the floor but as Jack hit the floor something fell out of his pocket. Sam eyes widen when he saw what it was. It was a jam tart half eaten. Sam picks up the tart and waves it at the King and Queen.

"YOU'RE MAJESTY LOOK WHAT CAME OUT OF HIS POCKET."

The Queen raises her hand to pause the guards and she looks down at the tart. "That is one of my tarts." She says "Knave why is it in your pocket?"

Jack hesitated as he stood up trembling with fear "Um ...well ...um"

"Answer the question." The King says.

"I um.. I don't know."

"Liar" Sam says "You ate those tarts and put the rest in your pocket and you needed someone to be blamed for the tarts going missing so because Dean was a new guy you thought he would be the perfect person to use so you would avoid getting caught.

The Queen leaned over "Is that true Knave."

Jack shook his head "n n no your majesty they must of put it in my pocket."

The Royals didn't look convinced. "Knave you were one of my most loyal followers how could you betray me." The Queen says who looked at him in disgust.

Jack finally broke and went down on his knees "Your majesty I'm so sorry I was hungry and those tarts looked delicious so I did originally take one but I got a little bit over carried away. When I realized that they were almost all gone, I came up with an idea that someone has stole the tarts and eaten them but I needed someone to put the blame on so when I saw your new pet I thought he was perfect. So when I was walking, I bumped into him on purpose so I can quickly put my hand in his pocket and got out his whatever it was and put it quickly into mine before he turned round. While he went back to the game, I went back to the table and put the rest of the jam tarts in my pockets and I came running and said that the tarts were stolen and he stole them" He turns towards Sam hatred in his eyes "That plan would have worked if it wasn't for you." He turns back towards the Queen "Please your majesty it won't happen again it was one mistake I'm begging you."

The Queen eyed him up and down and shook her head "NO"

Tears started rolling down Jack's cheeks "Please your majesty please."

"STOP BEGGING YOU IDIOT THAT IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY MIND. GUARDS LET DEAN GO AND ARREST HIM."

The guards let go off Dean and marched over to Jack and grabbed his arms. Jack was now wailing however the Queen didn't show any sign of sympathy for him. Dean smirks "Aww looks like you are taking my place to the trip to the executor."Jack shot a glare at him "Go to hell." Dean rolls his eyes "Been there and done that."

Cas signs with relief while Sam runs and throws his arms around his brother and hugs him tight "Told you I was going to get you out of here." He says. Dean laughs and hugs him back "And you did little brother your lawyer training really came in handy." Sam chuckles as he lets go of him. Cas looks at Dean "You don't know how close that was we nearly lost you." Dean laughs as he gives the angel a hug "Well you're not going to lose me now Jackass over there is getting the axe."

The Queen clears her throat "GUARDS OFF WITH HIS HEAD." She orders. As the guards were dragging Jack away they suddenly froze. The Winchesters went puzzled "Huh" they both said in unison. Then everyone around them froze as well.

"What the hell" Dean says as he looks round the room.

"What is happening?" Cas asks.

"Oh I can answer that for you." A voice says which came from the door. The Winchesters and the angel turned to the door and saw the witch standing there with a wicked grin on her face.

"Eleanor" Sam says.

Dean looks at his brother "Oh is this that witch that sent me through all that crap."

The witch chuckles "Correct Dean and it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Dean takes a step forward "Oh it is such a pleasure to meet you honey I would definitely love to get my hands on you and trust me it wouldn't be very pleasant."

"Oh Dean is this what you are like when you first meet people no wonder so many want you dead like me for example" she says.

"You lost Eleanor, I saved Dean from getting the axe so let's just say that the ending of this story has changed." Sam says as he gets ready into action.

"Oh yes it has definitely changed." Dean says "The ending is you going to be dead and Team Free Will has saved the day."

The witch looked at them all and burst out laughing "You think you already won. Oh my goodness you guys are such idiots you haven't won."

Dean smirks "Actually we have and we are going to kill you right now but before we do any last words"

She continued laughing "No you haven't won although the ending has changed you are going to die but just in a different way." She snaps her fingers and everyone in the room suddenly disappears expect them. The witch grins "I still have control."

Cas couldn't wait any longer he wanted her dead. He charges at her. The witch rolls her eyes and raises her hand and throws him across the room. Cas hits the wall and falls on the ground unconscious.

"CAS" Dean shouts. He turns towards the witch full of rage. "I'm going to kill you bitch." He says.

"Really I don't think so." The witch walks up to them. "Now."She says as she clasps her hands together "Let the battle commence."


	11. Chapter 11 The Battle

The Witch snaps her fingers again and guards suddenly appeared surrounding the Winchesters. The witch giggles "Wish you luck." The Winchesters looked at her causing her to giggle even more "Oh I'm not wishing you boys luck I'm wishing the 100 guards luck." She looks across the room at Cas and grins "I suppose we can't leave him out." The witch does a twirl with her finger and Cas appears at the center of the room where the Winchesters were. The witch raised both of her hands and blue smoke started to surrounded her. The Winchesters couldn't see her due to the smoke but when the smoke cleared she was gone.

The angel opens his eyes and confusion appears on his face "Dean Sam how did I end up here I was thrown across the room."

"It was the witch she wants you to join the battle." Dean says as he helps Cas up.

"Where is the witch?" Cas asks.

"Gone" Sam answers causing Cas to sign.

"Yeah and she left us with her minions." Dean says as he looks at his brother "But why are they not attacking?"

Sam shrugs "I don't know it might be because we haven't attacked yet."

"Oh right well how are we going to attack when we have no weapons expect Cas's angel blade and we are right in the middle of the 100 guards surrounding us right now so we got nowhere to run."

"I don't know Dean. Cas you got any suggestions?" Sam asks.

The angel shook his head causing both of the Winchesters to sign. Dean then had an idea and he put his hand into his pocket and got out the slice of mushroom that he got earlier. Cas looks at the mushroom and frowns "Um Dean how is a mushroom going to help us."

Sam spun round as soon as heard the mushroom part and gave his brother a stern look "Dean no."

Dean held the mushroom up "Sam what other choice do we have."

Cas stood there confused "Dean what are you doing?"

Dean turns towards Cas and grins "I might be able to help fight the guards with the help of this"

"Dean I don't understand how a mushroom is going to help fight a load of guards."

"Just watch Cas." Dean says as he takes a bite of the mushroom. The effects took over straight away and Dean shot up in seconds and bumped his head on the ceiling "Oww son of a bitch I keep forgetting that." He mutters to himself as he rubs his head. He looks down at now his doll sized brother and best friend.

Sam gulps as he looks up and up to his now bigger big brother. This was the first time in years that Sam has had to look up to his brother. Cas remained with the same expression but he was amazed in his own way.

"Dean" Sam shouts out.

His brother smiles "Hey Sammy" his voice boomed down causing Sam to stumble back covering his ears.

"Oh shit sorry Sam." Dean says but he says it much quieter this time.

Cas eyed Dean up and down "Dean I see that the mushroom has caused you to gain a lot of height."

"That's right Cas." Dean answers.

Some of the guards started to back away in fear while others stayed where they were and raised their swords. Dean rolls his eyes and picks a group of guards up. The guards were trembling as they were being raised to Dean's face who was smirking at them "You guys think you are tough well you're wrong you are nothing but a pack of cards."

One of the guards swallowed "Please let us go please we are begging you."

Dean chuckles "Ok then but first let's see what we have here." He starts to shuffle the cards and picks one of them with his other hand "We have a 3 of diamonds." He says as he drops the card which floats down to the floor landing on its back. The guard struggles to get back up which gave Sam an idea.

"Cas, try and get the guards on the floor especially on their backs because they would struggle to get back up."

Cas nods and walks up to one of the guards who had their sword pointed at him. The guard swings his sword causing Cas to dodge. As the guard makes another swing Cas kicks the guard causing the guard to fall backwards and lands on the ground. The guard moans as he tries to get up but he still remained on the ground. Cas picks up the sword and turns to Sam "Sam take this." He says as he throws the sword.

With his reflexes Sam caught the sword and stabs one of the guards. The guard looks down at the hole in his card and frowns. As the guard looks back up, Sam punches the guard hard causing the guard to fall back and land on the ground. "You asshole." The guard spat out. Sam rolls his eyes and moves on to the next guard and repeats the same process.

While Sam and Cas were knocking the guards down, Dean continued picking up groups of guards and dropping them and sometimes he would stamp on them with his boot and flatten them.

After a while of stabbing, kicking, hitting and stomping. All 100 guards were down.

Dean looks down at his brother and smiles "We did it Sammy we frigging did it." Sam smiles back "We totally did big brother." Dean laughs "Take that witch." The laughter caused a mini earthquake causing Sam and Cas to end up on the ground.

"DEAN STOP" Sam shouts.

Dean stops "Oh shit sorry Sam." He still giggles though.

"Congratulations boys you won the first round." A voice said that came from the Queen's throne. They all turned and saw the witch sitting on the throne clapping.

Sam furrows his brow "First round?"

The witch laughs "Oh you thought killing those guards would cause me to surrender no way." She rises from the throne and walks down the stairs "Round 2 me VS you guys."

Dean laughs "Oh I can't wait."

The witch looks up to him and grins "Oh Dean it seems that you have become a big boy."

Dean also grins as he takes a step forward making sure that he doesn't cause much of an earthquake "You are one of the craziest sons of bitches I have ever met."

The witch flicks her hair and looks back up "Don't you mean I am one of the most beautiful bitches you have ever met."

"You are trying to be funny huh."

"Oh darling I think I'm hilarious."

Dean takes another step forward "Well I got more words to say to you...darling."

"Really Dean well I would love to hear it."

"Witch you are bonkers, crazy, insane, nuts..." As Dean was taking a step forward with every word he said, he started to shrink slowly. Dean was oblivious to the fact that he was shrinking however Sam noticed it straight away.

"Uh Dean" Sam calls out but his brother was ignoring him and continued calling the witch names. "Dean you're shrinking." He calls out again but he was brother was still ignoring him.

"Psycho, batty." Dean stops and glares at her "I would love to get you in my fist and break every damm bone of your body." He was now face to face with her causing her grin to widen.

"Well go on I would love to see you try."

Dean realizes as he looks up then looks at her then at his brother who was behind. He laughs nervously "Well um... I guess the plan has changed."

She nods "Oh yes it has changed." The witch raises her hand and throws Dean across the room. Dean hits the wall and falls on the ground unconscious.

"DEAN" Sam screams. Cas turns towards the witch with the angel blade in his hand. She rolls her eyes at him "What you going to do charge at me again because sorry to say love but that's getting old." Sam glares at her "Well throwing people around is getting old as well."

"Sam let me show you something else then." The witch lifts her finger. Cas is suddenly off the ground floating in the air.

Sam gasps "Cas use your angel power."

Cas shook his head "I can't and I wasn't able to use it since I arrived place is preventing me from using it."

 _"Well that's just great."_ Sam thought as he then saw the witch spinning her finger. Cas started spinning around fast so fast it was making Sam dizzy looking at it. While the witch was having fun, Sam spots Cas's angel blade. He creeps up to it and grabs it.

"Hey witch." He shouts out causing her to turn. The witch drops Cas on the floor and crosses her arms waiting for what the younger Winchester was going to do to her. With all his strength Sam throws the blade towards her aiming for the head. The witch quickly raises her hand and stops the blade in mid air. She lowers her hand causing the blade to drop on the floor. Sam blinks at the blade and looks at her with worry on his face. He then felt himself being pulled forward. He tries to resist the force but it was too powerful. He stops in front of the witch's smirking face.

"Nice try Winchester" She says as she twists her hand. Pain starts to arise in Sam's stomach. He clutches his stomach and drops to the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHH" He cries out. This pain was the most agonizing pain that Sam has ever experienced. It felt like someone was stabbing his insides. Tears started pouring out of his eyes causing the witch to chuckle.

"You lost Winchester. This pain is going to kill you." The witch says as she twists her other hand causing the pain in Sam's stomach to increase. He cries out even more as the witch lifts his chin with her finger so he had eye contact with her.

"Any last words Sam?" She asks.

"Go...To...hell." he says. He then gives out another scream. The witch grins "I would rather not thank you very much." She then brings her hands together into one "This one is going to end you." As she was about to create the new pain a voice came from right behind her.

"Ahem"

The witch turns and sees a smirking Dean looking at her with a sword in his hand.

"Off with your head." He says. Then slash her head came flying off and fell to the ground rolling leaving a trail of blood behind. Her body collapsed on the floor with blood pouring out of her neck making a puddle. The pain vanished from Sam's stomach causing him to cry in relief. Dean crouched down by him "Sam you ok?"

Sam nods weakly as Dean helps him up. "Sam I'm so sorry I took long I only just woke up and when I saw what that bitch was doing to you I was mad no actually I was furious and with Cas out cold I was your only chance I knew charging at her wasn't an option so I grabbed one of the guard's swords and crept up behind her then slash I got that bitch's head flying off. " He looks down at the head and grins "Well that's her happily ever after." Sam chuckles agreeing with him.

The room suddenly started brightening up. The Winchesters covered their eyes as the room got brighter then flash the court room was gone and replaced with the witch's bedroom. The Winchesters removed their hands from their eyes.

"We are back in the witch's house." Sam says.

Dean looks round the room "This is her house well I have to admit she's has a nice bedroom for a witch."

"You should see the outside." Sam says as he walks over to the box where the blue hex bags were kept "We got to burn these."

Dean agrees. He then hears a groan coming from behind. "Oh shit Cas." He says as he runs over to the angel and kneels down beside him. Cas opens his eyes and sees a concern Dean looking at him

"Dean?"

"It's ok Cas it's over I chopped the witch's head off."

"You did?"

Dean smiles "I did and it was awesome."

"Where is she now?"

"Not sure Cas she must of vanished with the rest of her fairy tale nonsense."

Cas stands up and looks at his surroundings "This is the witch's house."

"Correct" Dean says with a grin "Sam is going to burn the hex bags."

"Good" Cas says with a small smile glad that the Winchesters were safe now.

Sam turns to his brother with a grin "Dean you want to go and get a lighter from the Impala."

A huge smile appears on Dean's face "Wait Baby is here." He says excitedly.

Sam laughs "She's waiting for you outside."

Dean opens the door and rushes down stairs. He opens the main door and sees his Baby parked outside. Dean walks up to the car with his arms out wide.

"Oh Baby I missed you so much." He says as he strokes the roof of the car "I thought Sam wouldn't find you. I'm so glad he did though." He goes to open the car door and reaches in for the lighter. He closes the car door "I will be right back Baby just got to burn some hex bags."

Sam was looking out of the window smirking

 _"God he loves that car."_ He thought.

Dean then came inside and went up stairs to the bedroom. He hands Sam the lighter but Sam shakes his head.

"Why don't you burn it you were the one who got thrown into this crap first."

"Ok then" Dean says. He threw the lighter into the box. The hex bags burst into flames and slowly started to disintegrate.

 **Later on in the Bunker**

Dean took a swig of his beer while Cas looked at his beer bottle. Dean turns and grins at Cas.

"Aww Cas you don't know how great it is not having to worry about eating or drinking anything just in case you ended up bite size or Godzilla."

Cas nods "I agree those size changes must have been very frustrating."

Dean took another swig of his beer until he heard the door opening. Sam came walking in with two big pizza boxes in his hand.

"Hey I got pizza."

"You didn't get it from the place where we got thrown out did you?" Cas asks.

"No I went to a different one."

Dean got up from his seat "Gimme gimme."

Sam laughs and puts on his best waiter impression "Well sir I have one box of all the meats pizza and I have one box of the vegetarian pizza both are extra large I hope you enjoy." Sam sets both of the pizza boxes on the table and sits down.

Dean's mouth started drooling as he grabbed a slice and took a massive bite "Oh my god" he says after he swallows "I been dying for one of these."

"I bet you did." Sam says as he takes a slice. Cas stares at the pizza he had to admit the one thing he missed about being human was to be able to taste food. If he tried the pizza it wouldn't be very appetizing to him.

"I think we should watch a film later." Sam suggests.

Dean nods "What film?"

"Oh I don't know what about.." A grin appears on Sam's face "What about Alice in Wonderland."Sam immediately received a predictable glare from his brother causing Sam to chuckle.

"Really Sam Alice in frigging Wonderland really."Dean says as he picks up another slice "I do not want to hear or see that hell hole again understand."

Sam nods "Ok Alice I understand." and what a surprise he receives another glare from his brother.

"Sam shut the hell up and eat."

Sam laughs as he takes a bite of his pizza.

The Winchesters and the angel sat there eating their pizzas laughing and bantering with each other (Cas didn't understand all the jokes though). The rest of the night Team Free Will chilled out and relaxed as much as possible until another case will eventually pop up.

 **The End**


End file.
